


Rey of light

by Arrowswillguideyou



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo lives, F/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowswillguideyou/pseuds/Arrowswillguideyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has met the scavenger girl before. Kylo seeks redemption</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren allowed the scavenger girl to live. As the ground below his feet had cracked open pulling him away from her. Kylo Ren had sunk deeper into the snow, his body relaxing as the ground shook. The chaos around him was soothing. His gaze was towards the sky, his face burned from the impact of the light saber. Kylo Ren felt her force slip, he no longer felt her presence. She was gone, and the ground vibrated. 

The burst of explosions ring in his ears, and he lays perfectly under the cold snow. Kylo feels him before he sees him, his body exhales with disbelief- Kylo Ren had hoped for General Hux to die in the wreckage. Hux has no time in witnessing Kylo disarmed. Kylo heaves in a stance and stalks toward Hux. 

Kylo clenches his lightsaber and stalks ahead. He witnessed the glow of the light freighter taking flight. Kylo feels rage of defeat course through him.   
The millennium falcon flies high in the sky as Kylo Ren approaches a tie fighter. 

Hux is distrain as he enters. "You are to finish the last of your training" 

Kylo feels everything- he kept his exposed face expressionless. He could not fathom any training especially knowing the girl was alive. 

He had full intention in finding the girl called Rey 

\--

Rey had found him. Her limbs ached as her breathing hitched witnessing Luke Skywalker reveal his face. She pleaded with him as she held the lightsaber. He simply stared at her in amazement, and confusion. The last Jedi felt his metallic hand twitch; Luke Skywalker was curious. 

"What is your name?" 

His voice was rough, and Rey wondered if it was the first time this man spoke in years. "Rey" She answered him with a raise in her voice. Rey took a small step in approaching him, the lightsaber felt heavy in her grasp. She just needed it gone. 

"You feel it, don't you?" 

Rey snapped her gaze to meet Skywalker's. She felt the need to express puzzlement. "The force is strong .." Luke appraised. 

Rey's bottom lip quivered at the mention of the force. "I don't want this" Rey said clenching the lightsaber. It was important to her to get rid of the bourdon. 

"You have questions" 

Rey approached the last Jedi and appeared to loose her nerve. She handed the lightsaber to Luke Skywalker "I don't want it" She informed him as the tears glistened her eyes "Any of it" She shook her head. Rey turned her back and began to walk away. 

"Han Solo has died" 

Rey felt sympathy wash over her, she turned back towards him revealing her frown. Luke Skywalker felt the sadness in the young girl but also - "You are bonded" 

Rey was bewildered, her eyebrows furrowed. "I -" She began but felt the buzzing of electricity. 

"You cannot handle the power on your own" Luke informed her sincerely. 

"I don't want to become a Jedi" Rey allowed herself to be stern. "I have to get back to Jakku" 

"Nothing awaits for you there" Luke said. Rey felt his words; they held truth. 

Luke approached the girl and peered at her roughly. Rey seemed to become unsettled under his gaze. He did not blame Rey for her lack of courage. He felt her emotions and grew curious. 

The island sky had turned dark. Luke stared briskly toward the clouds and felt the mist of the soon to be rain. "You have the millennium falcon" Luke stated patiently. 

"I do" Rey said. 

"There is a storm approaching" 

Rey felt some hysteria bubble from his choice of wording. A storm was raising, as her gaze was towards the sky. "There is still hope for him" 

Rey narrowed her gaze toward the Jedi, her expression was questionable as her hand clenched with the mention of the first order. Rey chose to speak no words. 

Luke Skywalker grew tired, and felt the need to allow his grip to loosen on his lightsaber. "It does not belong to me anymore" 

Rey refused, her teeth clenched as he offered her the lightsaber. "I can't" her voice cracking with emotion. 

Luke Skywalker inhaled "This is not the end, but only the beginning" 

Rey lacked the urge to comprehend his meaning. She didn't want to see the light or walk through the open door that had been closed. She wanted her life back. 

Above, the clouds grew dark as the storm neared. "You may wait for the storm to pass" It was a suggestion. 

Rey lowered her head, ranking her thoughts she pulled away from the older Jedi. She wanted to be free from this island. She had delivered the light saber. Absently, her gaze landed toward it. Rey felt no other power from grasping it. 

 

It did not belong to Luke Skywalker any more. 

Rey turned and her gaze landed toward the open sea. It was been casted in her dreams many times, the ocean, the never ending of waves crashing against the shore.   
"Your sister misses you" Rey had reminded Luke of his other life. She kept her gaze away from the Jedi. 

Rey grew ridged as her thoughts traveled - the force eased her doubts as she descended back toward the Millennium Falcon. 

Rey would wait for the storm to pass.

__________________

Rey dreams of the island. It is beautiful and warm. She feels safe  
She is being pulled from beauty to darkness. Rey limbs shiver from the coldness. She feels the shadows against the corners. She senses him before he appears.   
She struggles to move her limbs. She is planted against the concrete. 

"You know I can take whatever I want" 

He is close, Rey can feel his breath against her earlobe. A slight tremble courses through her. 

Rey awakes. 

She is jolted forward. Her limbs move before she can comprehend her actions. She runs toward the door with the plan to retrieve her lightsaber. 

Rey limbs no longer work, she is frozen. Rey breath catches with realization, utter fear for the others snaps her gaze away. 

"Hello scavenger" The strain politeness seeps through his mask. 

Rey glares ahead, gives him no satisfaction. "You found the old man" 

Rey chest heaved with worry for Luke Skywalker. Her fingers twitch slightly, and Kylo Ren is aware of her fighting his force. 

His expression is coy under his contraption. He takes her in, seeing her again brings him dread.   
He is suddenly unbalanced. 

Rey blinks away any tears forming. She pushes through the force and wills her limbs to fight.   
Kylo Ren becomes patient as she swings her arm toward him. Her petite arm collides into his chest. Kylo stares down at his chest and raises his gaze to her.

"You have no strength" 

Kylo watches her defiant rage cast through her. She clenches her teeth, but still tries to fight him. 

Kylo grabs her roughly and she freezes from his gloved hand. 

"You are weak" 

Rey shoves her body toward him, pushing him away. She sends her foot to his chest- that unsteadies him.  
Rey moves, Runs blindly though the Millennium Falcon. She grows anxious with every second. 

"Chewy-" Rey yells shifts to a yelp as a storm trooper raises his gun directly at her. Rey lifts up her hands in a mock surrender. 

Rey tilts her head and peers directly at the masked man. "You will drop your weapon" Her voice is soothing. 

"I will drop my weapon" The blaster falls against the floor. It's thrilling for Rey to do that a second time. 

Rey is unaware of the looming figure approaching. 

"You will tell me-" 

Fingers are pressed against her temple and she falls until she is gathered up in Kylo Ren's arm. 

Kylo Ren turns and begins to walk out of the falcon. He refuses to allow his gaze to wonder- these memories are not suited for him. This was another life; another person.   
Kylo peers down at the girl. She is unconscious and light in his arms. Kylo exits the falcon and meets the mist of the island. 

Kylo does not like the warmth from the sun above. 

Kylo gaze lands on top of the mountain. He has the incentive to climb all the steps and finally kill the man he once taught him. But the sleeping scavenger is what he came for.   
That is for another day, Kylo Ren appeases. 

A storm trooper approaches him. "I have it" Kylo snaps and approaches his own ship. He carries her toward the pit.   
Kylo lowers himself down but adjusts the girl comfortable in his arms. 

He is stricken. The pain unravels him. It torches his limbs and he feels the coldness that could be his heart. 

Kylo Ren peers at the girl, and the pain and anger seems to subside for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren would dream of her. The scavenger would appear whenever he closed his eyes. He had been defeated by a girl, who was abandoned. No one wanted her. He had relied on his memory.  
Kylo was being haunted by the girl called Rey.   
And now Rey was right here.

Rey. Kylo Ren hadn't grown accustomed to her name. He hated her name, it was ordinary name for a extraordinary girl. 

Kylo Ren found safety in his corridors. He allowed the girl to rest on his bunker. He was not ready for her to awake yet. He knew she will put up a fight.   
Kylo removed his mask and breathed in throughly before lifting her from her unconscious state. 

He watched patiently as she mumbled incoherent words. Rey awoke with a twitch- her gaze roaming until she found him in the corner of the room. 

"You dreamt of the island" 

His heavy tone echoed against the walls. Rey flinched away from his voice, and had forgotten he was human. 

Kylo turned to face her. He stood before her once more but kept his distance. Rey sat up straighter. 

Rey enjoyed his deformed face. His scar was telling on his face. It appeared on his chin, and traveled toward his forehead. It was healed throughly. 

"You brought me right to you" 

Rey narrowed her gaze toward him. His tone was accusing, and Rey wanted to destroy him entirely. 

"I did no such thing" Rey spat. She scrambled to a stance. "What have you done with Chewy? R2-D2?" She grew panic with dread as she thought of them both. 

Kylo peered at her patiently. "I do not know" He informed. "You were the only one on that island". 

Rey anger grew with the second. "Tell me where -" 

His heavy footsteps approached and he loomed over her. "I do not know" He repeated. "Surely, you understand why I came to you" He spoke slowly. 

Rey took a small step back. "You are a monster" She said pulling at her bare arms. Kylo gaze flickered, and he wondered if the room held a cold draft. 

Kylo did not react from her words. He ignored her completely. "You will train with me" 

Rey felt her world spin. "I will do no such thing". 

Kylo lips twitched at her refusal. "A force bond is unbreakable"

"I don't want any of this" Rey said. Her shoulders shook, and Kylo hand clenched absently "I want to go home" 

Kylo Ren had to be reminded she was just a girl; a child. She knew nothing of this world, her powers were growing with each day. Kylo had to be patient. 

"We will travel to a disclose location and begin your training" Kylo informed. He had been ordered to do so, he had jumped at the thought for her to be trained by him and not .. Snoke. 

"No" Rey shook her head. "Finn will find me-" 

Kylo clenched his jaw and his eyes grew wide at the mention. "The traitor? He is far away in another galaxy perhaps". 

Rey refused to believe that, she didn't allow that to cross her mind. She will put up a fight, the lightsaber crossed her thoughts and Rey felt panic in not knowing where it is. 

Kylo Ren grew tired of her defiant ways. He approached her and peered down. Rey was much smaller then him, Kylo enjoyed that advantage. She was strong enough to peer at him. Most, wouldn't dare. 

"You will listen" Kylo said. "Unless you enjoy the company of Snoke much better" 

Kylo saw the fear in her hazel eyes, he absently took in the color of her eyes. It was the color of dirt and grass that drawn him in.   
The color of another life. Kylo breathed deeply through his nose, he took in her confused reaction. 

Kylo Ren snaked his hand around her wrist. "We have to depart now" he suddenly said. 

Rey pulled at him. Kylo peered back at her and she was frozen by his expression. He was pleading with her. Rey lowered her gaze and felt his hand grip hers. 

Kylo Ren had abandoned his mask but carried his lightsaber. He pulled her out of his corridor. Her hand was tiny in his grasp, he kept being reminded of her hand in his- 

Kylo expression hardened drastically as he walked through the corridors. His face exposed did not seem to fathom his soldiers. It did not effect the ability to put fear in every passerby. 

Kylo halted near a door. He pressed numbers into a key pad. The door opened and Kylo calmly entered. Rey followed and she had so many questions. 

"We are not schedule to depart until tomorrow" Kylo Ren said as he typed peering at a screen. Rey remained calm. Where was she? Starkiller had been destroyed. 

"What makes you think I want to be trained by you?" She wondered for the first time. 

"You don't" Kylo tone is dry. "But I'm the one who is willing" 

"I don't want to be a Jedi" Rey said. "I don't care about the force-" 

A ship is being pulled up and Kylo Ren inspects it before pulling Rey inside. Kylo straps her throughly in. 

"What are you doing?" Rey says bluntly 

Kylo hands seem to twitch as he moves her hands away. He pulls on the straps and pulls away. "We are leaving" He informs hastily as he closes the cockpit. 

Rey pulls at the straps hastily and she begins to panic. "Let me go" she yells peering sideways at him. 

"No" he answers. 

Rey gathers her breathes and struggles against the buckle. His arm lands on hers "Don't do that" He scolds. Rey pushes his hand away and stares at him. "You know how to fly?" A hint of amusement goes through Rey. 

To Rey, Kylo Ren seems to know what he is doing. He turns on all of the right controls. He turns toward her, and meets her gaze. "I do" He replies and his tone is guarded. 

"Why are we leaving?" Rey asks. 

Kylo ignores her. He straps himself in. He gazes ahead and starts the ship. He is aware of her gazing at him. He becomes irritated with her constant stare. 

Rey holds her straps as the ship descends through the Galaxy. She wills herself to stay calm. She closes her eyes and finds a soothing thought. 

Kylo Ren attention remains ahead as Rey meditates her worries away.   
Kylo urges his way into her mind

"Stay out of my head" She spats. 

"No. I feel what you are feeling" Kylo replies and there seems to be amusement in his tone. Kylo seems to ease control on the fighter. He turns his attention to the girl. Rey meets his gaze-

"You left" Rey is astounded. She reads his thoughts - feels his agony and suffering. Kylo Ren recoils and she is blocked from his thoughts. A concrete wall is dropped, she can't read him anymore. "You left" Now, panic rushes her. "Why?" She asks. 

Kylo Ren attempts to ignore the girl, he can feel her force. He feels rage and disbelief by his actions. Snoke would have sought fit of training Rey, destroying her, shedding her light away.   
Absently, Kylo Ren peers her way. His expression is somber. 

He will kill us both 

His voice echoes and Rey is listening to him. Her eyes widen, and her lips purse as she comprehend Kylo's thoughts. "They'll kill us both anyway" Rey stresses and fixes her glare at him. 

Kylo Ren returns the glare, his eyes dark. "Snoke can't reach me" 

Rey is not convinced. She does not trust him at all. "Take me back to Jakku" Her tone is rather calm, but her teeth set witnessing Kylo annoyed expression. 

"No" He breathes. 

Rey wishes she had killed him. Wishes she had never left Jakku, wishes she had never met the droid- her thoughts travel to BB-8   
Beside her, Kylo Ren sneers. 

"You cannot possible relate to your friends" Kylo Ren feels her resisting his force. "You are different from them all" He tells her bluntly. 

"You know nothing about me" Rey scolds. 

"I have seen everything" Kylo reminds her with a set jaw. 

Rey turns her gaze away stubbornly and closes her eyes. She feels exhausted, this entire day feels like a nightmare. She wants sleep to come for her, Rey wants to feel the numbness of sleep. 

Rey drifts to the sound of the ship.  _______________________________________

Rey feels bitter coldness against her cheeks. She is being carried swiftly off the ship. Her tired thoughts lazily takes in her surroundings. Kylo Ren peers down at her and takes in her confused expression. She turns ridged against him and he silently lowers her.   
Rey walked ahead, and she peers around. 

"Where are we?" 

She hadn't seen this much green , and wildlife since- she turns her gaze back to Kylo. He is timid behind her. "I suspect it to be a green planet" He tells her. Her surroundings are beautiful, she's beside herself for a moment. A tree line surrounds in front of her, Rey knows enough to describe it as a forest. She suspects a running water nearby, the mist of the water is refreshing to her. 

"Are we safe?" 

Rey turns facing him. He raises a eyebrow at her, a sensation seems to loom his lips. He realizes it's a wanting smile. The girl causes him amusement.   
Kylo turns wearily. 

"For the night" He answers. His guard and senses are high and he peers around throughly. "You may rest" He tells her.   
Rey nods at the offer. Her limbs are thanking her as she follows Kylo toward a corner of the forest. A tarp hangs above as a sleeping corner rests on the grass. Rey takes in the blanket and two pillows. A change of clothing hides in the bushes as does a supply of food and water. 

"You planned this" Rey states. She peers sideways at Kylo. He meets her gaze and notices her hair is disheveled, baby hairs cling against her forehead. He removes his gaze hastily.   
"For sometime now" He said. 

"Why do you need me?" Rey insists. She gazes at him and sees a flash of Snoke dying- she pulls away. "You want my help" 

Kylo Ren simply stares down at her. "You are reliable with power" He said and Rey takes in the scar that caresses his face. He is still handsome under the scars and broken features, Rey swallows and furrowed her brows. "You need a teacher" 

Kylo Ren could not allow Rey to be seduce to the dark side, Snoke would turn against him. Kylo Ren did not plan on being defeated. He stares briskly at Rey with the memory of her almost killing him. His chest heaves with something he can't describe. 

"Why now? All this time.." Rey said with a guarded tone. 

Kylo Ren seeks power, he wants to rule. Wasn't that obvious to the scavenger girl? 

"I can only do it with you. I have been waiting for you" 

Kylo Ren can see the doubt in her hazel eyes. "I am nothing like you. I'm no monster" Rey said pulling away from him.  
Kylo agrees, she's everything good. She is the light, she is the sun.   
He is dread, He is darkness, He is the rain clouds before the storm. 

He wants to feel the warmth. He can feel her warmth through the force. The light pulls at him. He clenches his fist 

"Sleep" His tone is softer then she expects. 

Rey hesitates for a moment. "Do you sleep?" 

Kylo lips lifts slightly and Rey takes it as a smirk. She is taken aback from his crooked smile. "I do" Kylo nods, he gestures toward the cot. Rey lays down and pulls the pillow under her head. Kylo sinks down toward the grass. His hand clenches the grass until his knuckle turns white. 

"You have been waiting for me?" Rey asks skeptical. 

Kylo blank expression sends shivers down her spine. "We have met a long time ago" he informs. 

Rey scrambles and seeks no memory of Kylo Ren- Ben Solo she corrects mockingly. She becomes angry "You are a liar" 

Kylo seems calm. "I do not wish to tell you lies" His tone is clipped. 

"I would have remembered you" 

Kylo chest heaves and he narrows his gaze toward Rey. His throat becomes dry. "All along you had your powers. You just didn't remember. You were to young" 

Rey eyes widen and she lungs for him. She pulls at him, Kylo Ren grabs her and pins her against the grass. He hovers down her. "I cannot tell you about your family, I don't know. No one knows-" Kylo leans in. Rey silently cries, tears roll down her cheeks and she feels the confusion in their bond. "Luke Skywalker is not your father" Kylo Ren seems to shatter her hope. Rey pushes against him. Kylo pulls her up and plants her in front of him. 

"Let go of me" She writhers against him, and slaps his hands away. She rubs the tears away with her palm, and Kylo is reminded of the little girl he once met.

Kylo Ren wants to comfort all of her worries away, he doesn't wish to see her upset. He doesn't wish to witness her pout to her lips or the way she sniffs before sighing. He is taken by her, and he becomes stone under her gaze. 

"You could have killed me" Rey said. 

Kylo licks his lips and he gathers his breathes. "I don't plan on killing you, that was never my plan".

Rey grimaces "You do not have plans with me" She said. "I do not want to be near you" She glares at him. 

Kylo is not phased by her glare, he muses for a moment to see her nose scrunch. Rey feels the amusement through the bond. She growls lowly before shoving him away. She scrambles to her feet. "You are a lair. A monster-" she shoves him once he stands "you killed him" she shoves him. "You killed him-" She swings at Kylo and he deflects her blow. She begins to fight him ungracefully.

Rey feels his emotions and it's like candle wax being poured down her bare back. She winces. She clutches her chest and feels him: Kylo Ren missing his family, regret, pain, he loathes his existence, he wanted the pain to go away, the reminder of being Ben solo. 

Han Solo had helped his son. Kylo Ren shakes with fury and he eyes seek hers. 

A scream escapes his lips before he lunges for her. Rey meets his blow and she is tangled against him. Kylo Ren props up and intends to wrap his hands around her throat. His gaze lands on her cheek- it's wet. 

Kylo fingertips brush against his eyelash. 

He is crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts ❣


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren staggered back and completely turned rigid. He gritted his teeth and glared at the dumbfounded girl.   
Rey stumbles to a stance and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. Rey refused to peer at him. He had lost the nerve to actually kill her. Now, he was lost in a fit of rage.

Rey could sense his anger and unbalance, she gazed at him quickly but peered away once he noticed.

Kylo Ren turned stalking swiftly away from her.

Rey stood there and wiped the remaining tears away.   
Rey suddenly missed the island and the ocean.   
________________________________

Rey awoke before the sun rise. She had left her sleeping corners, she couldn’t find Kylo but felt him through the force. He was asleep and his unconscious state held no dreams.   
Rey peered down and found a pebble, she threw it lazily. She watched as the pebble skidded against the grass. Rey walked straight into the forest.   
The tree line darkened her surroundings. She breathed deeply peering at the green around her. Rey wandered around and found herself to be thirsty.   
The forest was quiet, and Rey wondered if there was wild life to be found. She had never seen one that did not live in sand.   
Rey lowered herself and gazed at a blooming flower; her brow furrowed in not knowing what kind of flower it was. Rey raised her lips as her fingers brushed along the petals.  
Rey shifted her gaze and heard running water. Her smile was bright as she leaped forward. She gazed sideways and started to walk toward running water.

It was a small stream that flowed against rocks. Rey lowered herself and ignored the rocks against her knees. She cupped the water and brought it to her mouth. Rey ran her fingers through the water- -

Rey turned suddenly and met his dark gaze. Kylo Ren stood behind her with clasped hands.   
Rey turned away from him and gazed longingly at the water. She hadn’t had the pleasure of having a running stream in Jakku-

_Come_   
His demand was harsh in their bond. Rey shook her worries away, and stood. She turned to face him.   
Kylo lacked emotions in his features, his eyes were hard peering at her.   
Rey could feel his force being guarded. He did not want her in.

Rey was intimated by him. He had frightened Rey to her core.

“I don’t plan on fighting you” Kylo spoke as his tone was bleak. He had sense her fright and didn’t enjoy it.

Rey nodded and peered away. “I want to begin your training”

“I will never join the dark side”

Kylo pressed his lips together to keep from yelling at the girl. “Let’s begin” He turned. Rey noticed he had lost some of his attire. She began to follow him, as he stalked ahead of her.

Kylo halted causing her to tense- in a swift motion he had willed her limb to become still. Rey caught her breathe and Kylo approached her with a outstretched hand. “You can fight it” Kylo urgently whispered. “Use the force”

Rey closed her eyes and Kylo took her in. She had sought the power of the force and found- she frowned peering at Kylo. “You must learn your power” Kylo lowered his hand and scolded her.

Rey could not fathom the force.

“You were trained to become a Jedi” Kylo Ren snapped Rey from her thoughts. “Your memories were ripped away”

Rey became angry “Who would do a thing like that?”

Kylo Ren stared impatiently at Rey and stalked toward her. “You will never remember the life you long for”

Rey clenched her jaw and pushed against him. “You know nothing of my life”

Kylo Ren swallowed and seized the girl. He had known a scared child, he did not know this girl. She had grown and lived on. “You are drawn to the light” He narrowed his eyes impatiently “Use it”

Rey followed after him. Kylo walk was deadly with confidence as Rey walked beside him.

Kylo Ren skidded against the dirt and peered up. He lowered his gaze to Rey. She clutched at him and shook him roughly. “Run” Kylo murmured to her.

Rey shook her head at him. She grabbed him and pulled. “They can’t know you done this-” Kylo whipped his head towards her. Rey pulled again.

“They are searching for you” Rey whispered searching through the bond. “You can’t be found” Rey slipped her hand in his.

Kylo felt the warmth of her fingertips, his chest heaved. He calculated his attacks before allowing the girl to take hold of him. He had noted the fighter, Snoke would manage a search party. He couldn’t hide from his own.

Rey pulled and they began to run. Kylo sensed the storm trooper to be approaching. He grabbed Rey gently and peered at her- his eyes narrowed. “I can’t allow Snoke to suspect a thing” Kylo said.

Rey swallowed the lump that was forming. She peered helplessly. “I-”

Kylo hand landed on her shoulder. He squeezed her roughly. “Stay” he demanded. Kylo released her hand slowly and peered at her timidly.   
Rey lowered her head, and nodded quickly.

Kylo lips twitched, and felt nervousness through their bond. He turned and stalked toward the storm trooper.

A junior general had accompanied the storm trooper. Kylo face contorted in a expressionless state. He glared at them, they bowed to him.   
Kylo realized Snoke didn’t suspect a change in the force.

Kylo Ren nodded towards the junior general and took in the stormtrooper. RK-2478, he stared sharply at the stormtrooper. He loathed Hux, and his foreign idiotic stormtroopers.

“Sir” The general began “I have been requested to inform you the supreme leader wishes to meet the scavenger” The general finished his sentence with a stutter as Kylo expression darkened.   
His gaze landed to his helmet. Snoke was testing him.

Kylo nodded “Very well-” He met the general gaze. He raised his hand toward the stormtrooper “Board the ship, you know knowing” He turned his attention back to the general- he gazed at him as the junior- Kylo didn’t know his name, didn’t really care either- peered at him in fear. He probed his way and tried to locate information.   
Kylo closed his eyes and focused on the juniors memories. A loud painful cry escaped the juniors lips- Kylo clenched his hand and released his hold.

“You will tell the supreme leader everything is going according to plan. You will tell Snoke-” Kylo forcefully peering at the junior. “I will bring the girl to him in two days” Kylo said and released his force from the general.

He had repeated what Kylo had demanded in a trance.

The general blinked away any traces of the mind trick. Kylo Ren took his helmet from him. “You may go general”

The junior general bowed in response and turned.   
Kylo watched him board the ship and turned quickly in effort of finding Rey. He dropped his helmet as he walked into the forest.

He reached for her through the force and she reacted quickly. Soon, he heard rushing of footsteps. Rey rounded a tree and met Kylo’s gaze. She sighed heavily and ran towards him.  
Kylo inwardly took in her soft expression and how he enjoyed her running to him.

“What happened?” Rey asked immediately. Her brow furrowed peering up at him.

Kylo sensed her worries. “Snoke doesn’t suspect anything” A frown ceased his lips “There is a change in the force..” He said.

Rey calmed her nerves. Kylo had come back, they didn’t suspect resistance. “You once were fighting against the resistance.. Now ..” She said.

Rey pulled away and thought of Kylo, could she allow trust? He had kill the man, who helped her. He had killed his father- Rey heart felt heavy.

“Things have changed” Kylo tone was dry.

Rey whipped her head, and stared at him. “What has changed?”

“The balance of the force” Kylo replied approaching her.

“I don’t care about the force” Rey mumbled bleakly. Kylo lips twitched at her.

“I will tell you about the time you lost at the Jedi school” This will build trust; Kylo inwardly thought.

Rey peered at him sharply. “It’s hard to trust a monster” She crossed her arms.  
Kylo raised his lips.

Rey peered away from him.

“What do you already know?” Kylo wondered.

“Han Solo and Leia Organa had a son” Rey peered at Kylo pointedly. “Ben” Rey whispered.

Kylo flinched from the name, and gritted his teeth at the mention. “Never speak that name again”

“What were you like?” Rey blurted and removed her gaze away.

“I was weak” Kylo tone was flat, the topic was closed.

“Luke Skywalker trained you. You left home. How old were you?” Rey asked softly.

Kylo breathed slowly to calm his nerves. “Yes, he was my Jedi master” Kylo said with a hint of sarcasm. “I was ten”

Rey snapped her gaze towards Kylo. “Ten” she repeated.

“And I was fifteen when I betrayed the Jedi” Kylo answered the question she didn’t dare speak. “You were only five” Kylo said.

“You took my memories from me” Rey said whispering.

“I did” Kylo nodded. “No one knew you survived until someone found you”

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Rey asked. Kylo saw the vulnerability and wonder.

Kylo swallowed and thought of the right words.. He had demanded answers over the years, he couldn’t understand or fathom the crying little girl. “You have her eyes”

Rey breathing stilled and furrowed her brow. She didn’t understand.

“I didn’t realize- or counteract my decision for the years to come-” Kylo shot her a dry expression. “I could not kill you then or now” Kylo’s tone held anger Rey didn’t comprehend.

“You killed-”

“Everyone” Kylo interrupted. “I had stopped once you found me”

Rey limbs began to shake. She didn’t like his words, her life was a entire lie. Memories stolen from her.

“Tell me” Rey whispered

“You were just a little girl. You were asleep and walked right up to me..” Kylo voice cracked. “Asked me to walk you to bed” Kylo breathed and peered at her.   
Rey shook her head from side to side.

“I took your memory of that night. The time you spent at the academy. Everything” Kylo said.

Rey nodded. She peered at him and her lips curled “I hate you”

Kylo nodded. She was allowed to hate him, allowed to feel.

Kylo deserved her hatred toward him.  
He was a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey had abandoned the thought of escaping. She could not escape Kylo Ren; Rey had willed her limbs to keep moving. She thought of the ship- all hope was vanishing from her chest. She stumbled deeper into the forest blindly. She had left Kylo in a fit of rage. 

Rey felt the rage and the darkness-   
Rey tripped over a rock clumsily as the anger dwelled inside her. She winced catching herself near a tree. She blinked away the tears brimming her eyes- she peered around.   
The moon appeared in the sky informing Rey of night fall. 

**Rey**

Startled, Rey skidded against the moss. She tensed hearing his call. All telepath; she could feel him trying to prob her mind. Rey slowly sank to the cold ground. She clutched her hand absently as blood trickled down her fingers. 

Moments passed, and Rey found herself sniffling as the night darkened her surroundings. 

The sound of heavy footsteps, and slashing of a lightsaber. Rey completely stilled as the red plasma blades aired high. Rey scrambled to her feet as the sight of Kylo Ren. He swung through branches to get to her. 

His exposed face held intensity, as his eyes searched for Rey- brown eyes settled upon hers. He seemed completely alert. "You're hurt" Kylo said. His gaze searched hers for a moment before Rey furrowed her brow. She was still livid. 

Kylo still hadn't put his saber away. Rey eyed him suspiciously. He took a step toward her, his gaze falling on her hand. His expression hardened and he approaches her. Rey tenses at his close proximity.   
The heat of the saber vanished as Kylo released his fingers from his weapon. The close proximity of Kylo brings warmth- Rey shivers folding her arms across her chest. Kylo peers down at her. 

Kylo takes her hand silently, and peers down. "I felt your pain" Kylo voices quietly. 

"I tripped. Its just a cut" Rey yanks her hand away. 

Kylo eyes narrow accusingly. "You tripped?" He wonders incredulously. 

Rey glares at him. She can feel his amusement through their force bond. 

Kylo abruptly rips at his robes. He rips the black cloth swiftly and takes Rey's hand once more. They stay silent as Kylo wraps her hand gently - _gently_

Rey ponders his actions; he had felt her pain, and came running for her. He planned on protecting her. He's been protecting her-   
He caused her so much pain. Her hand clenches once he is finished. "Thanks.." She murmurs. 

"Are you ready for sleep?" He wonders. 

Rey snaps her gaze to him. She can't even begin to think of going back with him. "I ran away from you" She reminded him. She doesn't give him a glance before she is walking away from him. _again_

Kylo chest rumbles and he finds himself following after her. He feels no frustration at her childlike behavior. Kylo knows she is stubborn. He follows behind quietly. "You cannot walk around in the dark" Kylo said breaking the silence. 

Her petite shoulders slump. Kylo watches as she twirls around facing him. Her hazel eyes are wide- her button nose is scrunched- Kylo tries to keep his expression smooth. "You don't tell me what to do" Rey snaps. "You expect me to just freely train with you-help you-" Rey catches her breath- Kylo feels his chest tighten as the sight of her. "You destroyed everything" Rey voice cracks. Kylo knows she is holding back tears. 

Kylo feels the flare in his chest at her hysteria. He doesn't wish for her to cry. He doesn't know the feeling of when he sees her cry. "Rey-" Kylo begins.

"No, Kylo" Rey points her fingers at him. She shakes her head at him.

_Kylo_. His name leaving her lips sends ... a unreal feeling in his chest. Kylo did not want his name leaving her lips. He wanted a name he hasn't heard in years leave her lips. He wanted the name his parents named him; 

Kylo Ren longed to hear _Ben_ leave her lips.   
That realization rattled him, and Kylo peers down to the ground. 

"You know.." Kylo voiced to the ground. "You seen it all" Kylo peers up. "You know the truth" 

Rey settles against the ground. She knows the truth; the truth of Kylo Ren. He never had the courage to leave up to expectations. She knows all of his deepest secrets. She knows all of his regrets- his mistakes. 

"Just as I know the truth" Kylo suddenly voices causing Rey to peer at him. His tone becomes harder than she expected. His guard his up. He is blocking her. His face smooths from all expression. 

"I-" Rey begins but looses her nerve 

"I have been saving you since you were a little girl" 

Kylo Ren turns on his heel, and simply walks away from the scavenger girl. 

Rey breath catches, she can feel her chest tighten. Rey absently hurries after Kylo, she huffs, and puffs after him.   
Kylo can hear her light footsteps behind. 

"You have been lying to me-" Rey sways her arms to keep up with Kylo, she is distracted by his lean back- he turns around. 

Rey almost collides in to his chest. Rey halts staring up at him. 

"I planned on telling you" Kylo said. He intently meets her gaze- his gaze soften dramatically. 

"You're telling the truth" Rey claims feeling the truth from his words. 

"Yes" Kylo agrees staring down at her. 

Rey peers away from his gaze timidly. "Let's go back". Kylo is surprised; her anger towards him would have kept her far from him- or at least he thought. "I'm to tired to fight" She mumbles. 

Kylo lips hover in a wanting smile. He peers after her as she begins to walk. He watches for a moment musing over her. "Rey?" Kylo deep voice echoes off the quiet forest. 

Rey glances back. "Camp is that way" Kylo points to his left. Rey's eyes narrow- her hazel eyes sharp. She grumbles incoherent words as she hurried to him. She passes him once more.   
Kylo smiles before stepping with her. 

"We can work on your direction" Kylo said. 

Rey gives him a very dry expression. 

Kylo walks with her closely inspecting her. She looks tired, her movements slow. Kylo slows his pace purposely.   
The pair walk in the forest completely aware of the lingering silence. Kylo could feel her tiredness in her bond. Kylo also found her to be - cranky. Her facial expression was telling. Kylo Ren inwardly grinned.   
Rey stumbling over a rock causes Kylo Ren heart failure. He lurches for her in a instant, his fingers gripping her forearm. Kylo allows a breathe before peering down at her. Rey cheeks turn pink under his gaze.

"You aren't usually this clumsy" Kylo murmurs to her. He can't help but take in her tear stained cheeks with a heavy heart. "You're extremely tired" He notes. 

Rey sighs, and shakes her head. His fingers slowly loose grip, his hand drifts to his side. Kylo Ren meets her hazel eyes- and he is lowering down to scoop her up in his arms. 

Rey breathe catches completely caught off guard. Kylo lifts her up as if she doesn't weigh as much as she does. He settles her against his chest, and begins to walk. 

"What are you doing?" Rey pushes against his arms. She scrambles. 

Kylo Ren ignores her protests. Her small hands collided into his chest. 

"You're to tired to walk. I can get you back to camp in a matter of minutes" Kylo Ren quickens his pace at the mention. 

Rey frowns against him. She is confused by his actions. Kylo Ren ignores her lingering thoughts. He only seeks the small made bed for Rey. He walks in the forest until his body turns for the clearing to the forest. 

Rey peeks up at him. He gaze is ahead, and his walk is graceful. Rey can feel his forearms against her. She can feel his muscles- she's surprised how fit the man is. He doesn't seem to mind in carrying her- Well, he insisted it. 

Kylo halts at the camp. Rey peers up at him. His expression unreadable as he lowers her to the ground. Rey stands brushing herself off. She doesn't hesitate in sinking against the soft pillow. She can feel her bones reeling from the exhaustion. Rey closes her eyes burying her face. 

Kylo sinks to the ground. His attention to the girl. She seems to be sleeping- a yawn escapes her lips. 

"You owe me answers" 

Her soft voice causes him to zero his gaze to hers. She is peering at him from the self made sleeping bag. Kylo's mouth twitches. 

_Doesn't this girl realize I would give her anything_ Kylo inwardly thrashes. His expression is somber as she sits up for a moment. 

"I will help you defeat Snoke" 

The silence is lingering. Kylo is left astounded by the girl. Rey mouth twitches, and her hazel eyes turn hard. Kylo can feel her hesitation through the bond. "And then I am going to kill you" 

Rey turns over once the sentence leaves her lips. Kylo stares openly, his mouth agape. He chokes on his snort. 

Kylo knows Rey means every word. 

Kylo Ren is smiling in the darkness


	5. Chapter 5

Rey sees a little boy. A beautiful little boy with black raven hair, and wide brown eyes. His gentle face causes a smile to linger on her lips. He is staring up at Rey, a tilt to his head. Rey absently brushes her fingers through his soft hair.   
The boy closes his eyes, and presses his face to her chest. 

Rey feels her chest contract with a content emotion. She feels safe- she feels the love- she feels the adoration- 

 

Rey peers and the little boy is no longer next to her. He is running through a field. His laughter echoing off the valley. Rey slowly raised to a stance. A man is chasing after the boy, his stance crouched as the boy shrieks with happiness. 

"Ben" 

_Ben_

A all black clothed figure emerges from the valley. He halts before snapping his head toward Rey, his movements calculated as he stalks toward her. The glow of the red saber zeroing in on Rey - 

Rey closes her eyes, and with all of her might she screams " _Ben_ "- 

Rey awakes with a jolt. A scream escaping her lips. She pulls away from the blanket. Her heart racing in her chest. She can still feel the warmth - her hand falls against her chest. 

Rey finally realizes Kylo. He is crouched right at her feet. He is gazing at her roughly. "Nightmare?" 

Rey notes the dry tone in Kylo's voice. She peers at him forcing calmness. "No" She shakes her head.

Kylo hand twitches at his sides. "You were screaming" He deadpanned. The girl screams had caused Kylo to leap out of his slumber. He had used the force to seek through her mind- he knew it was just a dream. A dream that startled her. Kylo lips pull down at the corners. 

"I'm fine" Rey muttered before scrambling to a stance. Kylo raised his head watching her. He suddenly became confused of her actions. She shyly refused to meet his gaze. 

Kylo peered at her pointedly "Are you hungry?" . 

A furrow of her dark brows, and a lingering frown on her lips. Kylo can feel the hesitation. He sighs inwardly before turning for the dried food. He passes her a container, and a bar of nutrition. Rey takes it with a lowered head. She cannot comprehend his gaze. His expression was confusing her entirely- she had never witnessed such a gentle sight- 

Her teeth clench around the bar, and she chews quickly. Her cheeks reddening at the awareness of his expression-- she was getting use to him.   
Rey heavily sighs. 

Kylo Ren watches. He doesn't bother to eat. He would rather take her in. 

"How old are you?" 

Her attention is to him once she murmurs the question. Kylo opens his mouth, as her curiosity takes him aback. 

Kylo swallows. "I am twenty nine" He answers her. He is surprised by his quick response. He leans toward her once she stews over the information. 

"You are older than me" She concludes softly. "How old were you when we first met?" Her hazel eyes are zeroing in on his face.   
Rey takes in his tense shoulders .

Kylo Ren shoots to a stance. His barrier shooting up as well, he locks his emotions from her. "So determined of the past" Kylo mutters. He is aware of her irritation- his chest contracts weakly. 

"How old?" She repeats. 

Kylo widened his eyes. How dare she get so bold; with him? Kylo closes his agape mouth. He feels his body cloud with amusement.   
But, his body lurches forward invading her proximity. She doesn't pull away. The girl stands her ground. Giving him no sign of intimidation. 

"I want to know" 

Kylo hand twitches- he feels weakness from her words. The surging thought of telling her everything courses through him. The darkness within claws at him. Kylo breath catches and before he can comprehend - "I was fourteen, and you were four" Kylo answers her. 

Rey lowers her head to keep him from taking in her emotions. She clears her thoughts. 

Kylo had suppressed all memories of the girl called _Rey_. His memories of her could no longer do justice of the women who stands before him. He had banish her entire existence from his life.   
From the first order. From Snoke. 

He had wiped her memories clean. He had snuck her away from the bloodshed. He had abandoned his only friend. Left the only weakness he had ever known- the girl with the bright hazel eyes. It had fueled Kylo Ren rage.   
It had left Ben Solo in the pit of despair. 

**There** the mention of another life. Of another man. A stranger, a distant memory. Kylo settles his gaze on the girl. Anger building in his chest at her-he blamed her. She was his pull to the light. 

Rey was oblivious to his self loathe- and she finally peered into his eyes. He could see the acceptance in her hazel eyes. She nodded her head. Her lips settling in a straight line. He watched as her small shoulders raise indifferently "Okay, let's just train-" Her body turns in reach of his own lightsaber.

Her eyes zone out and her lips part. 

Her entire world shifting as her finger grasp Kylo's weapon. She is reaching toward a pulsing light. One step, and she is surrounded in a hall way. She cannot take in the surprise once she notices the silhouettes ahead. 

A young man, a child, and a older gentleman. 

The child shyly peers up at the younger man. He peers back tilting his head.   
"And what is your name?" 

The child peers nervously to the older gentleman with the tan robes. "Her name is Rey" The younger man smiles down at the little girl- 

Her body tilts as does the image before her. She stumbles into a clearing. Her palms land on rocks. 

"Rey" 

Rey whips her head behind. The call raising goosebumps on her skin. She knows that voice- she notes the stern tone in his voice. But the calmness as he speaks her name sends shockwaves. 

"Don't go near the water" 

Rey peers at the boy, and sees the black raven hair. Her chest tightens with a shallow heart. Rey turns her attention to the girl. Her hair is in two little knots- 

The little girl is lowering herself directly under the water in a instant- her intent on the pretty rock.   
"Rey-" Arms hoisting her up causes her to squeal. 

"Ben-" The little girl voices. Rey can no longer-

Rey lands against the moss. She drops his saber in the process. Her back aching against the cold ground. She tries to catch her breath-   
Hands are gripping her forearms, and she is being pulled toward a chest. 

Kylo Ren resists all urges to comfort her. Her warmth is fire under his fingertips. He releases her quickly. "You saw something" He leans toward her protectively. "What was it?" He tries not to tone it like a demand but her chin raises defiantly. 

"It was just another vision or whatever-" Rey scrambles away from him. She swallows the lump lodge in her throat. Rey doesn't speak of the longing she felt. She had felt Kylo's Ren light. 

"Visions-?" Kylo raises to a stance. "What of these visions?" He now demands. 

Her eyes widen from his tone. Her hazel eyes darkened. "Nothing of your concerns-"   
Kylo Ren fingers wrap around her wrist.   
It is the first time in his entire life he touched someone so willingly, Kylo Ren didn't seek intimacy- this was the closest thing he had come in years.   
Her pulse is steady under his fingertips. He can count her pulses until nightfall- 

She pulls away from him with heated cheeks. 

Kylo found hatred in the look in her eyes. The humiliation in his eyes- the voice appears then. Kylo banished his lurking thoughts in time to realize he has her attention.   
Her hazel eyes patient. So much light in those hazel eyes. 

 

"It's nothing" Her tone final. She steps away from him. 

Kylo Ren inwardly panics. She had also had visions- she had seen things. Beyond her comprehension. A crippling anxiety forms in his chest. He quickly follows her after. 

"How will you learn a thing if you don't trust me?" The venom in his tone is telling. 

"You have to gain my trust" She mutters for her benefit. Kylo Ren tried to control his temper; he's surprise at himself for not loosing his temper already- his eyes narrow accusingly at her. He inwardly thinks of her tricking him into - this. 

The voice mocks his intentions. It whispers of no being ever loving him. 

The swell in his chest plummets. "I am your teacher" He states sharply. 

"Okay _master_ " Rey said. 

Something happens. Something unexpected.   
Kylo Ren breath catches, and his hand is curling in a fist. His body reacting to her words. His thoughts turning - he had never had a waking thought that turned - _sexual_.   
A scowl reaches his face. 

It goes unnoticed to Rey, she returns his scowl. He smooths his expression turning away from her. His hand raised as he seeks saber through the force. It shoots gracefully into his waiting palm. He grips it, and returns his gaze to the girl. "You try". 

Rey mouth twitches. She raises her hand, and seeks her own saber.  
It barely moves from where it's placed. A frown deepens her lips. She breathes heavily showing irritation. 

Kylo peers on closely, his gaze intent. 

Rey can feel his gaze zeroing in on her face, it's leaving her jumpy and unsteady. She clenches her jaw. 

"You spend time with the last Jedi have you not? He didn't shine down wisdom?" Kylo Ren said between the silence. "You have done it once before" He reminds her calmly. She resist the urge to peer at his scar. 

Rey reacts glaring right at him. He is taunting on her emotions. 

 

The saber colliding into her grasp causes her to jump. She peers down surprised. She peers back up - she is beaming up at him. Her smile triumph. 

"I did it" She marveled. 

"And what helped?" Kylo takes a intent step forward. "Did you feel the anger boil?" He voice becomes a soft murmur. 

Rey refuses to agree with his words. She furrows her brows. 

"I felt the anger, the frustration" Kylo Ren informs her. Her own emotions betraying her. She is a open book to him. 

As he is to her. 

Kylo Ren hovers before he is stepping away from her. Her smile had left him blind- he gripped with realization her smile could end this entire war of the galaxy. His own galaxy is crumbling. 

Kylo leaves Rey frowning in the clearing. 

Her story never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sunhines !! Thank you for reading, and leave your thoughts. 
> 
> ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Rey keeps thinking of the boy with the brown gentle eyes. His smile haunts her dreams as she lays beside the monster who killed him. Rey spends more time with Kylo Ren. She becomes accustomed to his moody behavior- he was hot and cold all before her. 

Rey did not understand. 

Rey trained night, and day with Kylo. He was a very good teacher, which suprsied Rey as his patience never dwelled. He answered every question she asked, he had taken measures in going at her pace.  
Rey was surprised by Kylo Ren, and she was more surprised at herself for taking in his words- for learning from _him_. 

His crimson saber colliding into her electric blue saber caused her to stumble back. Kylo's hand reached out to steady her. Rey smacked his hand away huffing at him- her nose scrunched. She aimed her saber and lurched forward.  
Kylo Ren swallowed back his laughter. The girl was so stubborn. But she always surprised him endlessly. 

Kylo deflected her move swiftly. Rey sighed exaggerated once more, his eyes narrowed. His free hand landed on her saber hilt. He peered down at her carefully. He approached her slowly

"It would seem you want to hurt me" He murmured down at her. 

Rey met his gaze. Kylo was frozen under her hazel eyes- his expression softening. Rey blinked away the trance of his gaze- she took a hurried step away. "I don't want to hurt you" 

Her words caused something to stir in his chest. Kylo felt- what was that feeling?- **hope?**. He felt his chest contract, and felt the bile rise to his throat. 

"Not yet that is-" Rey suddenly turned on him. She swung at him. Kylo swallowed down the pity and self loath in time to block her move. His eyes narrowed, a smile hovered over his lips. 

They stood inches from each other. Rey breathing heavily as Kylo just gaped down at her. Their saber clashing caused Kylo to pull away in fear of hurting her. The girl leaned toward him instead- Kylo sighed heavily.  
In a rapid motion; Kylo released his hold on his weapon. The saber dropping against the moss. He leaned away in time for dodge Rey blow. 

Surprise shot through the bond. She hadn't expected that. 

"I am not going to hurt you" Kylo refused with a shake of his head. "I will teach you" 

Rey scoffed as her eyes narrowed. Her saber delighting as she gripped it to her waist line. "How will I learn?" She wondered bitterly.  
Kylo removed his gaze from her waist in time to meet her waiting gaze. He took in her displeased expression. 

"How will you learn if I accidentally kill you?" He bite back through clench teeth. 

"Oh my god" Rey shrieked "So dramatic" She said rolling her eyes at him. She glared at him for a moment until she stomped away from him. 

Kylo Ren stood there for a moment completely dumbfounded by the turn of events. The girl wanted him to fight back- she wanted to fight. Kylo could sense frustration during the session. It only spiked his anxiety. She was blocking their bond more lately, she refused to let him in. He gazed after her, and only found the clearing darkened by the night fall. 

"Rey" Kylo called after her. He motioned forward in hopes of catching up to her. He hated the way she just - did without thought. It was night- and the girl was on a unknown planet. Kylo stomped his boots quickening his pace.

They were going to have a talk - 

_Kylo_

Kylo skidded against the moss in a instant he fumbled. His eyes widened as the fear crippled him. It wasn't his fear; and that wasn't Snokes voice. 

"Rey" Kylo whispered. 

He didn't realize his saber activated until he felt the blades heat against his leg. He felt her panic through the bond. He heard her voice in his head- Kylo was running to her in a instant.  
His feet pounding against the ground pulses through his ears. He could feel her fighting against - something. 

A emotion trembled within him. 

Kylo met the scene before him.

A creature above Rey. As she reached for her saber-  
The scene alone caused Kylo to react. His saber pursing through the creatures side caused Rey to scream. Kylo fist collided into its temple sending it to its side. 

Rey felt his anger through the bond. 

His fingers gripped her to a stance. She peered down at the creature with wide eyes. She felt tremors shake her body. She had stupidly walked away- and she stupidly gotten attacked by that- "What is that?" She wondered. 

Kylo felt her panic still. He still hovered protectively before her. He took a slow breath calming himself before speaking to her. He peered down finally taking in the creature. "It's a Kowak" He informed. He had react in such a way? For a Kowakian? Kylo took in Rey still startled expression. 

"It just jumped down, and pushed me" Rey glared at the creature pointedly. Kylo lips hovered in a knowing smirk. 

Rey grew more panicked. 

"Did the monkey lizard startled you?" Kylo wondered. His tone light- and she realized he was teasing at her. She scoffed at Kylo Ren. 

"Please" She rolled her eyes. "You killed the poor creature" she mocked back.

A stir of emotions crossed his features and Rey frown slightly. She banished her own panic, and took in his tense stance. She sought him though the bond. 

"You called for me" Kylo said. "I heard your voice inside my head" He whispered. His gaze never leaving the moss. He refuse to meet the hazel eyes of his distinction. 

"What does that mean? What?" Rey hand met his chest, she pushed at him until he finally met her gaze. "We have a force bond Rey, of course we have a telepath bond" Kylo Ren smoothed his features forcefully. 

Rey understood why Kylo wore his mask; he couldn't hide his emotions. He was so emotional. A open book. 

"That is your fault" Rey pointed out. "You did this" 

_monster_ Her own voice ranged through his temple. She had called him a monster, and he lived up to it. Keeps living up to it- his gaze lands on the Kowak. 

He had caused the force bond during her interrogation. It only added more fuel. She hadn't realized she was his weakness from the start; this bond was only a slap in the face from the force. The force wanted to torture him.  
The force brought the girl back to him. 

"Rey-" Her name leaving his lips sounded like a plea. Her defiant scowl softened. "Don't walk alone without me. Ever again, please" He met her gaze. 

Rey peered down. Her shoulders slumping. "Sorry" She whispered. 

Kylo reached for her gently. His fingers caressing her forearm. "We don't know what else is out here" His tone held a edge. 

"That's why your the teacher" She tempted forcing a smile on her lips. She wanted to break the tension of his scowl. She wanted to smooth the furrow between his brows. 

A smile raising his lips caused Rey's lips to twitch. 

"I am beginning to regret-" 

"Don't you finish that sentence" Rey nudge him. Her finger pointing at him. Kylo laughed with a tilt of his head. It lightened his whole face-  
_Ben Solo_

It was such a rare sight. Such a sound to hear his laughter. It brought a pang to Rey's chest. She suddenly aware of the laughter before, it rocked her memory. She caught her breath as she peered away from him. 

"Rey?" Kylo wondered sincerely. 

Rey plastered a weak smile. "Fine. I'm fine" Her hand snaked around his wrist. Rey was pulling Kylo after her. "Let's go" She desperately wanted her made bunk. 

What was happening? 

________________________________________

Rey's world changed once she had fallen asleep. A tilt of her subconscious, and she was standing in a hall. The hall lowly lit as the moon shone in the windows. Rey stood their for a moment before hurried soft footsteps sounded the hall. 

Rey tense for a moment. 

But- found herself grinning as youngling came running down the hall. Her smile vanished once the two knots on her hair was noted to Rey.  
The little girl skidded to a stop in front of a door. Her little fist pounding against the door. She looked to be in a panic. Light from the room seeped into the hall. Rey stared numbly at the scene. 

"Rey?" 

Ben Solo peered down at the crying child. A frown ceasing his lips. He lowered himself to her level. Sympathy washed over his features-  
Rey has seen that look before. 

"Benny" The little girl cried colliding into his arms. 

"Sunshine? You okay?" He patted her back gently. "Don't cry" 

The little girl pulled away. She pressed her fist into her eyes. "I had a bad dream. I heard the voice and-" The little girl sobbed, and sobbed. Ben pulled at her hands. She revealed her red face. "I don't wanna sleep in there. I don't like it" She cried. Ben frowned peering at her. He opened his arms, and the little girl was hoisted up. 

"Ssssh please don't cry, sunshine" He said gently. "Let's go back to your room. Okay?" He suggested. 

"Benny, no" The little girl cried. Ben Solo sighed heavily before turning for his own chambers. "You can't sleep in my room anymore, Rey. Uncle Luke said you have to stay with the rest of the children" Ben told her patiently. 

Ben carried the little girl on his hip. He entered his chambers, and Rey was following the scene before her. The little girl sighed but she nodded her head. 

Ben grabbed at the blanket, and handed it to Rey. "This will help you" He handed the blanket to the child with a soft expression. "It helped me with my nightmares" He told her. 

"I want to stay here" The little girl said with a small pout. 

Ben Solo smiled. "I know sunshine, but I can stay in your bunk. Okay? You little pain" He squeezed her. The little girl smiled up at him- it was a beam of a smile.  
Rey stayed planted on the ground. 

Ben Solo and the little girl left his old room animatedly talking. But Rey stayed, tears prickled her eyes. The blanket in the little girls arms. 

It was familiar. She slept with it. It was her safe heaven. Protected her on the cold nights of Jakku. 

Jakku 

Rey had grown up with the blanket. She always had that blanket. She had a piece of Ben Solo this entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts❤️ 
> 
> Thank you for reading sunshines


	7. Chapter 7

Rey had grown use to his lingering gaze. It had caused her skin to prickle with awareness. She would always peer to him; he never peered away. All emotions smoothing from his face.   
She stood a few feet away. Kylo was training her on the pull of levitation. It had been assumed to be easy to Rey.   
A hour later of no rock soaring in the air caused utter frustration. She stomped her foot, and glared at the pile of rocks. "Use the force" Kylo called from where he stood. 

Rey gave him a aggravated expression. "I am" She growled. Kylo pressed his lips together, and clasped his hands. 

"You're distracted" Kylo taunted. 

Rey clenched her teeth; to keep from screaming at Kylo. 

"Just watch-" And the rock was floating in the air like a breeze. It dropped at Rey's feet. She glowered down at the rock. She even kicked it away. 

"Can we do something else?" She wondered with a cross of her arms. 

"No" Kylo answered. "Move the rock Rey" 

"I can't-" Rey snapped with a twitch of her hand. Her voice echoing off the clearing- 

The rock soaring in the air caused Kylo to leap out of the way. Kylo Ren landed on his back with a huff. "Kylo-" Rey gasped approaching him quickly. She landed on the grass. She stared down at Kylo wide eyed. 

His expression was passive. He stared blankly up at the sky. "You did it" 

Her laughter caused thunder to erupt in his heart. His heart crippling against his chest. Her laughter caused literal heartache-   
A smile was lingering on his own lips. 

"Are you laughing?" His had to force his tone to sound dry. 

Her giggle slowed only to bring lightness in her eyes. Kylo wanted to choke at the sight. "I have to laugh at the sight of Kylo Ren falling on his bum" Rey teased. 

Kylo glowered at her but his chest was rumbling with amusement. Her gaze was leaving him in a trance. "Don't get use to it" He murmured darkly before heaving to a stance. 

Rey stared up watching him before standing. She brushed off her knees. "Can we go again? I promise not to slaughter you with a rock" Her eyes flash mischievously. 

Kylo peered away. He pushed away the lingering feeling of hesitation. "No" He could not help but react to her disappointment from his words. "Its late" he offered. 

Rey nodded her head in agreement. "Kylo?" 

The pair began to walk toward the clearing. "Yes?" His answered. 

"Why didn't you tell me you knew me? When we met-" She swallowed the distaste of her memory of meeting him. 

"I didn't want you to remember me" He answered simply. "I made it a point, Rey" Kylo tone shifted slightly. It became vulnerable as he lowered his gaze. Rey peered on gaping.

Rey recovered quickly. "Are you ever going to tell me-" 

"No" Kylo hand clenches at his side. His stride becomes a stalk. Rey frowned deeply- but she didn't need his memories. Her dreams were telling enough.   
She knew it was his memories. This was the result of the bond. She become to rely on her sleep; it told her of another life. 

And that frightened her more than the man next to her. She was prettified of the changing feelings toward him. He was the enemy. He killed his father. Kill all of those innocent people. He had done so much- and yet

So much to protect her. 

Rey walked silently next to him. She would never comprehend what has brought her here. "We can't stay on this planet for long- " Rey began "We have to set a course of defeating Snoke-" 

His pale fingers wrapped around her wrist causing her to halt. "Don't say his name" Kylo said. Her eyes narrowed in slits- she searched his face. "Is he trying to reach you?" She whispered. 

Kylo face contracted somberly. He peered away from her deliberately. Kylo took a step but felt her small hands on his hand. He turned back to see her frowning. 

"You have me this time" 

And her words cracked against the thunder in his chest. Her words were sincere- her light was blinding. "Each day the first order grows stronger" 

His tone flat as he turns swiftly away. 

Rey shoulders slump before she is chasing after him. He strides ahead confidently. 

"I want to make my own saber" 

Kylo Ren halts against the moss. Rey approaches him, and walks around him. She peers up at him. "You have one" His gaze fell on the saber at her waist. 

"Doesn't feel like it's mine" She murmured weakly. 

Kylo Ren had a inner battle; he could feel her excitement as his silence lingers. "No-" He shook his head. Her excitement dwelled, and her button noses scrunch. "That will do-" He gestured for the saber on her waistline. "For now. We have pressing matters" 

"What happens when we defeat Snoke?" Rey blurted. It had been haunting her entirely. She held her breath as Kylo glanced down at her. 

"What ever do you imply?" A twinkle in his eyes caused Rey to purse. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"What happens? To me? To everyone. Will you come home to your moth-" Rey swallowed her words as Kylo invaded her space. He glooms down at her. She meets his gaze intently- 

"Don't you plan on killing me?" His voice is murmur against her cheeks. Rey is flushed under his gaze. 

"I don't want to kill you anymore" 

**What?** Kylo staggered back wide eyed. His expression accusing- 

"I don't want to fight you anymore" Her tone a gentle whisper. Her hazel eyes does not meet his gaze. Rey is shy under his gaze. 

"I'm happy for that" Kylo astounds. 

Rey snaps her gaze, and she feels the relief of his words. He doesn't question her change; her motives have changed.

"Once we leave this planet. Snoke will find me. I have betrayed him" Kylo broke suddenly. It has been several days since the promise of turning the girl to Snoke.   
Kylo could not; not his Rey. 

"I'm trained well enough-" 

"Absolutely not" Kylo interrupted with a snap. He winces once he took in her frown. "You haven't trained enough" 

"I'm strong in the force" Rey used his own words against him. She points a knowing finger at him. A smile is hovering her lips. 

Kylo rolls his eyes, as a wanted smile spread his own lips. But a nervousness clouds his thoughts- confidence would get her killed. He inwardly winced. 

"You need more lessons" He told her gently. Rey clenched her jaw stubbornly, but nodded her head at him. She didn't to admit it but she had learned much from Kylo- he was a excellent teacher. She has grown stronger in the last days. He has taught her every basic- and she has exceeded every expectation.   
Kylo was proud of the girl. 

His touch caressing her skin caused her world-   
Tilt sideways. 

She stumbled into a dimly lit bedroom. Rey stood, and peered around to find a bunk. A little girl slept dreamily. Her chestnut hair loose around her face. Rey felt the twitch in her gut every time her she saw the little girl.   
Faint cries from outside the door caused Rey to gasp. 

The little girl awoke with a start. Her breathing heavy, she peered right to the door. A slight whine escaped her lips. She scrambled out of bed. She fought against the handle for a moment until it swung open.   
The little girl patted out of the room. Rey quickly followed but - the scene caused Rey to swallow her scream. 

A trial of thick blood traveled down the hall. The little girl titled her head, and frowned. Rey desperately wanted to pick up the girl and run with her-   
The little girl began to hurriedly walk down the hall. Her sleeping gown running passed her knees- her feet bare. 

The screams prickled Rey's ears- and she watched as the girl turned her attention to the window. Fire soared through the campus- the little girl ran toward the window, and watched the fire burn her home. 

Heavy rushed footsteps caused the little girl to panic- her head whipping behind to take in--

Rey hands began to shake at her sides. Her breath catching, and her lower lip sucked between her teeth. She couldn't control the trembles- 

Ben Solo wore all black, and the black tunic covering his neck sent shivers- he carried the weapon that belonged to Kylo Ren. Rey took in the same robes with a choked sob. 

"Ben" The little girl wailed. Her feet scrambling toward him from the window. 

Ben Solo lowered himself with a thud against his knees. The little girl rushed to him, and her little hand rested on his chest. "Benny, I can't sleep. Tuck me in" The little girl whispered. She had ignored the unusual black attire, and the stains on his hands.

Ben startled her by sucking in his breath- his head snapping up. The little girl witnessed the tears in his eyes- her little hands landing caressing his cheeks- 

Ben Solo suddenly wrapped the little girl in his arms. Her head meeting his chest. He rose to a stance, and began to run.   
He ran through the halls of the academy . 

"Rey, please don't look" He said into her hair. 

Rey ran with Ben Solo- and her skin was burning against the fire in the halls. Bodies laid limp on the ground. 

Suddenly Ben Solo stopped, and Rey peered at the entry of the school. Rey heart began to race as the ship waited for his departure.   
Five stormtroopers waited for him idly grasping their weapons.   
Ben Solo placed the little girl down. He blocked her gaze to the entry way. "Rey-" He said grabbing her attention. 

"Ben, I'm scared" The little girl whispered. 

Ben Solo sniffed, and took her in his arms. "Sunshine, don't be scared. Okay? You don't have to be scared. Never" He pulled away with tears in his eyes. He nodded his head at her. 

The little girl nodded her head back. "Okay. I need you to close your eyes" Ben whispered taking the little girls hands. "No matter what" He said with a tug, "Okay? Rey?" 

"Okay" The little girl nodded. And she simply closed her eyes. 

Ben Solo lip quivered before he pulled away. He rose to a stance, and began to approach the doorway. A trooper approached him. Ben took the weapon off his belt, and activated it swiftly- 

"Supreme-" 

His blade slicing through the stormtrooper caused a stir between the others. Ben didn't give enough time for reaction-his blade sliced another, and another. 

The crimson blade cut through his own.   
Bodies fell below his feet so effortlessly.   
The remaining trooper suffocated through Ben's force choke. Rey watched in horror. The silence, and blood gloomed throughout the campus.   
Ben ran back to the little girl, and scooped her up. 

"Don't open your eyes until I say so-" The image collapsed before her eyes

Rey was in Kylo Ren's arms. He was holding her gently. He repeated her name as concern washed over him. Rey felt her breath heave. "I saw.." She peered up. 

"I saw you" She met his gaze, he peered at her with narrowed eyes. "The academy" She whispered. "The night of the fire" 

He flinched from her words. Rey felt his grip loosen. She wiggled out of his grasp realizing she was in his embrace. "Your visions are exceeding" He murmurs. "Perhaps it's my close proximity" He said. 

Rey expression turned exasperated. "Or perhaps you just don't want to tell me" Rey bite back. "Perhaps I'll just think of you as the monster" She crossed her arms. 

Kylo knew of the promise he made to her. He once wanted to tell her of her past life. He wanted to tell her everything - everything she has missed.   
But, Kylo was petrified of the outcome. Letting the girl in, sharing their memories was opening a door he closed long ago. Kylo knew the girl had the power to release the weak boy. 

Kylo offered her a pained smile. "I'm just not ready" He couldn't face his demons. Not when she peering at him like that- he longed for her soft expression once more. He had dreamt of her hazel eyes through Snokes scrunches. 

Rey sighed softly. "When your ready" She murmured to him. 

"You need to control your visions. I suspect something is causing the visions to occur-" Kylo began as the pair walked. 

"It's you" Rey informed hesitantly. "It only happens when I come in contact with you-  
Or of your belongings" She felt her face contract in a blush. 

His gaze was intense. He had stopped walking. "You are telling me this now?" He wondered. 

Rey winced turning around to face him. "Actually it was dreams but then I touched your saber, and then your hand-" 

His hands cup her cheek gently. His thumb caressing against her cheek. Rey is startled- 

The little girl is waiting on a cliff. Her heels bouncing excitedly as her gaze is to the clear sky. Rey watched in amusement-   
A ship entering the sky caused the little girl to clap excitedly. She began to take off down the hill. Her knots of hair bouncing with her. 

The ship landed, and the doors yanked down to reveal a smiling waiting - 

"Ben" Rey whispered peering at the scene. 

The little girl squealed happily rushing toward the teenager. He smiled broadly down at her- Rey caught a glimpse of his father in that crooked smile. 

The little girl was happily lifted in his arms. He gripped a bag in his other hand. The little girl began to beam at him. 

"I really wish you wouldn't come tumbling down. What if the ship lands on you?" Ben widened his eyes at the girl. 

The little girl scrunched her nose. "Then you can use the force and save me" She laughed at him. Rey smirked along with the small child. 

"But you'll be ship goo" He stressed. 

"Ben" The Little girl complained with a whine. Ben mimicked her until she began to laugh. 

"No whining unless you don't want your present" Ben said with a knowing smile. 

The little girl face erupted with such happiness. "What is it?" She said excitedly. 

Ben slowed his pace, and lowered her to the ground. He scrambled through his bag before grasping a wrapped box. "I'm sorry for leaving for two weeks" 

The little girl took the box but didn't open it. "Did you see your dad?" She whispered. 

Ben face softened tremendously under the girls gaze. "No" He whispered back. "But chewy says hi" He patted her hair gently. The girl smiled up at him. 

"Open it" He urged. 

The girl gripped her fingers through the wrapping. She was so excited. The wrapping flung everywhere. Ben threw his head back laughing. The little girl grasped a bent doll. It was hand made. Red and orange strings. 

"I made it for you" Ben informed hesitating. 

The little girl marveled at the creation.  
Rey knew of the doll in the girls grasp. Another item from Ben Solo all along. 

"I love it Benny" She pulled the teenager in a hug causing them both to stumble- - 

 

"The doll" 

Rey spoke once she knew the image slipped from her eyes. Kylo stood before her. His hand still laid upon her cheek. Her cheek lifted under his palm. "You gave me that doll" She said weakly. 

Kylo hand fell limp at his side. He nodded his head. "I suppose it's easier the force wants you to know. I am to much of a coward to tell you-" 

Rey felt it before Kylo did- but he reacted quicker. His gaze shot up toward the sky. His mouth turning downward- a sneer pulling his lips. 

The girl beside him bounced on her heels. "It's the millennium falcon" She said peering to Kylo. She turned toward the sailing ship above- 

His hand clamping down on hers caused her to still. 

"Luke Skywalker is here" Kylo announced. 

Rey felt the last Jedi through the force. 

_What could bring them here?_

**I don't know**

The girl slipped from his grasp and began to run for the clearing. Kylo took a step forward. "Rey" He screamed after her. 

Before he could summon a thought. He was moving forward, running after the girl. 

Rey ran toward the clearing in time for the ship to land. The millennium falcon grazed the moss swiftly as Rey assumed chewy was piloting- she felt more people on the falcon. 

The ramp lowered, and Rey found her tall friend thudding off the ramp. "Chewy-" Rey beamed completely happy at the sight of him. 

She felt the glower of his emotions through their bond. 

Rey had not expected the presence of the women who she met at Takodana. The small women patted toward Rey. 

"Maz?" Rey gasped astounded. 

Maz pushed past Rey, and hurried down the ramp. She gazed at the man planted in the forest. 

 

"BEN SOLO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEN SOLO LIVES !! 
> 
> I want to know your thoughts, and thank you for reading Sunshines!❤️
> 
> This is where is gets ... tricky..


	8. Chapter 8

**Rey get back** She heard his voice through the bond before his weapon was activated. Maz did not bulge before Kylo Ren. 

Rey planted herself beside the small women. "Drop the weapon-" Rey peered to Kylo summoning up calmness. 

**They are here to take you away** She felt the panic and commitment as he held the weapon. He intended to use it. 

_I don't believe-_  
Luke Skywalker emerges gracefully down the ramp, his gaze to Rey. She peered away from Kylo to approach Luke. 

Kylo took a step forward. 

Luke simply raised his hand. "Do not approach. If you mean the girl no harm let her go"  
Rey furrowed her brow before she realized Luke was talking to Kylo-  
She shook her head hastily peering at Luke- she felt Chewy embrace her. Then he was carrying her away from Luke. 

"Wait-" Rey said to Chewy. "No. wait, you don't understand" Rey's bubble of hysteria formed in her chest. The chewbacca growled of rescue. Rey shook her head- 

"It was a rescue" Rey pushes against him. She scrambled against him. Chewy doesn't plan on releasing her. "He saved me" She wiggled against Chewy's embrace. 

"Let go of her" 

His scream is bloodcurdling, and Rey is peering back in Chewy arms. Her eyes wide realizing they were taking her away from him. "Ben" Rey shrieked reaching her hand out- 

"NO" 

The world beneath them shook with as much force every being stumbled . The ground beneath them shook with a quake. Chewy growled as the girl was dropped from his arms. Rey landed against her hands. She peered back to witness Ben on the ground.  
Rey pushed at Chewy, and ran toward him. She ran past the last Jedi, and Maz, who were raising to a stance. She lifted him up against her chest. His eyes droop - as his unconscious state rang through. Rey had felt it. The despair, the fear of loosing her- again. It had brought of a powerful rage- Rey eyes prickled with tears. Her hands smacking his cheeks. 

"Ben" She whispered pleading. "Please, wake up" 

Rey shook him roughly.  
Brown eyes peered right into hers. He gasped, as if he couldn't believe it. His pale hand landed against her cheek- 

He whirled to a protective stance in a instant. He ignited the saber once more. 

Rey scrambled, and planted herself in front of him. "No" She said to her friends with a clench jaw. 

**Let me kill them all**

Her hand bent to grasp his. She squeezed his hand roughly. 

Maz Katana simply stared. Her mouth hanging open. Luke just peered accusingly- a frown lowering his lips.  
Rey suddenly became unsettled, she shifted from foot to foot. His hand clenched around his weapon. His saber plasma still heated behind her. 

She suddenly was reminded of the knight behind her. 

"I was not kidnapped" Rey said. "Well, at first" 

Luke Skywalker eyes narrowed. 

**He knows about the bond**

_Yes_ Rey answers. 

"He recused me" Rey informed. 

Maz nodded her head. "That is the change in the force-" She pointed at the pair. "I knew the first Order was panicking" Maz peered to Kylo Ren. "From your absence" 

"Snoke will kill you" Luke addressed his nephew for the first time in years with a heavy heart. 

"Ben wants to defeat Snoke. That's why he saved me-" 

Luke, and Ben meet gazes from across the field. "She knows" 

His displeasure in speaking to the last Jedi was aware. Rey caught on through the bond. 

_What?_

She could feel his sigh. **Sunshine, if I knew you. My uncle did as well** Patience seeped through the bond. 

"You lied to me" Rey accused. "You knew of me at the academy" 

"Yes" Luke answered. "I could not believe it. I thought you died Rey, I was in denial" Luke said sincerely.

 **You can forgive him so easily**

_Shut up_ Rey forced a eye roll. 

His still ignited his saber. _I don't think they are going to attack_

 **No. I will not give them a opportunity**

_Ben! It's your uncle and Chewy and Maz_

He audibly sighed, and released his grip on the weapon. Luke, and Maz visible relaxed once he backed down. He had trusted her own trust in these people. 

"General Organa needs us" Luke said. 

"You found Leia?" Rey took a step forward. She marveled at the idea. Ben took a step with her, and she glanced back at him. 

He tensed at the mention of his mother. Rey speaking her name sent shockwaves though him. She knew his mother- his family.  
Even before she met him for a second time. She bonded with these people without thought of Kylo Ren. She had been branded by him since she left Jakku. 

"The first order is weakened" Maz said casting a glance to Ben.

"Now is our chance" Luke said. 

"Let's go" Rey nodded her head. 

His heart shattered, and his gazed down at her hair, her chestnut beautiful hair. He licked his lips and felt her shift away from him.  
She was leaving him. 

She glanced back at Ben, and frowned at him. She slipped her small hand in his. "Let's go" She said. 

He simply gaped. "What?" 

Rey pulled at his hand. It was sending a jolt of memories of a little girl yanking on his hand. "You want me to go with you?" He lowered his voice seeking her gaze.  
Rey nodded her head. "Go to the resistance?" He said through clench teeth. 

Rey frowned. "That's how we will defeat Snoke" 

"Me?" He wondered incredulously. Rey nodded her head patiently. 

_Duh_

"Rey.." 

Rey turned, and found Luke to be frowning at her. She swallowed. "He can help us. He wants to" She urged her friends.  
Maz gazed turned soft, she peered to Luke. 

"I'm not leaving him" Her grip tightened around Ben's. 

He was having a awakening.  
He was floored by her. She stood holding his hand. She had stole his entire existence from Snoke, from The First Order- she stole everything. He openly stared at her. 

**She can have it** He thought. She peered right at him as if she knew too- she glanced away a second later. 

"Very well" Luke nodded. He turned for the falcon again. Maz stared at Rey, her lips quivering in a smirk. 

"The force.." She sighs before turning toward the falcon. "Come my boyfriend" She calls to Chewy- 

Chewy. Rey turns her attention. The Wookiee stares at the man beside her with a tilt head. He seems disturb by something- Maz pulls him away gently. A angry roar escapes his mouth. 

"Rey.." 

"Come on" Rey ignores his hesitating tone. She pulls at his hand- 

But he twirls her around and is hovering above her. Tears are brimming his eyes- Rey is shocked by his pained expression. "How could you?" He whispered. Rey reaches for Ben- he grabs her hands. "How could you do that for me?" He said. 

He stares down at her. Rey is searching his gaze, she feels his distraught. "Ben.." She sighs. He trembles once she says his name.. Rey steps into him. "It's okay" She hugs him. Her hands wrapping around his waist. 

Ben hand lands against her back. And he is shielding her once more. She peers behind to find Luke slowly approaching them.  
He carries shackles of some sort. 

Rey reacts pressing herself against him. She is shielding him. 

"Rey, you must be calm" Luke said peering at her gently. 

"Think of the scene-" He glanced at Ben. 

"Kylo Ren coming off the falcon can cause mass panic-"

"Fine" Ben stepped around her and gestured with his pressed hands. "Do it" He didn't meet his gaze. Luke clamped the shackles on his arms. It held him together stiffly. 

He gazed down at the girl. Her frown was saddening him- He took a step with the last Jedi. He suddenly become irritated with the shackles. 

**It would be easier on us if I killed them..**

_Ben.._ Her tone whiny. Her fingers pinching his waist. _No killing anyone_

He took a step on the Millennium Falcon. 

Ben Solo took a single breath with Kylo Ren lurking in the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben can see her talking softly to Luke. He sits against the seat pressing his head against the falcon. His memories taunting him- His full attention is on Rey. He simply ignores the people around him. Chewy flies the millennium falcon as he does; the small women sits beside him. 

Ben eyes narrow to Rey- a smile is lifting her lips. She is nodding her head. Ben resists the urge to peek through their bond. Ben lowers his gaze, and peers glaringly at the chains. He is bounded to this stupid seat. 

**Why did I agree to this?** He thought bitterly shaking the restraints. 

_Ben?_

Her soft voice entered his thoughts. His gaze snapped up in time to witness her glance. He did not mean to project that to her.   
Ben can feel her- 

A pricking sensation oozed through his scalp. Ben shook his head throughly banishing the sensation.   
It only grew stronger. It becomes a white noise through out his ears. He winced pushing at the force. A panic settled in his chest. His eyes darting to Re-

**_You think you can hide the girl from me? You think you can protect her?_** _His_ voice rasped. A fury raised in his chest. 

Ben gasped flinging himself to a stance. He closed his bond to Rey instantly- he peered to her widely. 

Her head snapped to meet his. She caught her breath at the sight of his wide eyes. 

_Ben?_ The frown on her lips caused Ben to flinch. She pushed through the bond- and 

Ben shook his head at Rey. "Rey, no" He screamed at her. 

The Supreme Leader was inside his head. Violating him once more. He clutched his head. **_Kylo Ren_**. Snoke felt the light within Ben, he saw their time; he saw all of Kylo's Ren smiles- Snoke saw the smiling girl in his memories.   
A unbearable pain caused him to lurch forward. 

His screams caused everyone on the falcon to react. 

"No" Ben closed his eyes as the image of the girl dead flashed his mind. The pain pressed his against his temple- 

The girl wincing caused Ben to peer at her. He snapped his gaze to her.   
**Oh no**

Rey began to whimper as she gripped Luke's arm. "Uh-" 

Ben heart leaped against his chest. Ben began to walk hurriedly toward her- his clasped hands reaching for her- "Don't -" 

The pain had been unbearable. A single twist, and Ben was dropping to the ground. He closed his eyes, keeping his screams within. He felt her _scream_

Her petite body thudding against the falcon caused him to lurch forward ungracefully. "Uncle Luke-" He screamed through his pain. He pleaded with Luke to help her- 

Tears invaded her hazel eyes, and Ben raged with fury at the sight. The monster within clawed at him- Kylo Ren hissed. Ben attempted to reach for her- it only inflicted more pain.  
Her startled gasp caused him to let out a frustrated sigh. 

The supreme leader laughed mischievously in his ears. 

Rey twitched as the pain took her hold. Her head colliding against the ground. Ben couldn't breathe. "Rey-" he screamed.   
The pressure of pain released caused Ben to stagger against his knees. He calmed his ragged breathing. 

Rey was knocked out unconscious. Luke lowered himself next to the girl.   
Ben lurched forward and peered down. The shackles restrained him from touching her- Ben angrily parted his hands in a furry. He broke the shackles with ease.   
Luke stared down at the cuffs, and peered at Ben. 

Ben ignored him. He carefully placed his hand under her neck, and lifted her. Ben pulled her into his arms. "Rey-" He whispered urgently.   
She leaned into his chest. Gave no sign of waking. 

Ben limbs began to shake worriedly. 

"She is only sleeping" Luke assured. He was peering at him strangely. Ben peered to Maz absently, she peered astounded. 

"He knows I went against him" Ben said through clench teeth. "He knows about the bond" His grip tightened around the girl. 

The Chewbacca roared of our arrival. Maz seemed to tense for a moment. "I will call for a medic" 

Ben began to creep with anxiety, he needed the girl in his arms. He held her carefully as the ship landed. He didn't enjoy the thought of seeing all of these people- he didn't care for them. He peered down at the girl. She stirred in his chest. 

Ben carefully raised to stance, and brought the girl to his chest. He carried her toward the exit of the Falcon. 

A stir of emotion caused Ben to halt- he knew of the force signature. He knew- he stood like stone as the commotion erupted. "I don't believe you" 

Her voice. She sounded devastated. She held a hysteria in her voice. Ben took a step forward from her distress. After all of these years, Ben couldn't deny the fact of his mother. 

"Leia-" Her brother tried to embrace her. But the older women pushed past him, she climbed the ship of her late -   
"Where is he? Where is my son" 

Ben stood frozen gripping the girl against his chest. 

Her rushed footsteps entered the falcon. Ben could only stand there idiotically, he could not muster up any courage to - 

"Ben" 

She was standing there Ben realized, he flinched before peering up. "Mo-" He couldn't finish his sentence. The sob choked him. He blinked, and he couldn't-   
He was crying. 

Leia Organa faced her son. Her gaze noting the small - "Is that Rey?" A frown ceased her lips. Leia approached quickly. "Ben-" 

"It was him" Ben whispered. He couldn't peer at his mother, he couldn't meet her waiting gaze.   
He was terrified of her eyes. 

"Ben-" Leia peered up at him. She took it his features, and her lips quivered. "You're home" And she began to cry. 

Ben lowered his head. "Mom-" 

Leia caught her breath, and shook her head. "Not now. Later-" 

More commotion. Ben inwardly growled , his gaze darting to Leia, and Rey. 

The best pilot in the resistance boarded the ship in a state of panic. He felt rushed, fear for his friend. Ben couldn't help but rage of seeing this man-   
Ben was blinded with rage. 

**What was his name?**

The image of him standing next to Rey . The image of him protecting her- the image of her laughing- 

"Poe" His mother swallowed. 

Poe eyes narrowed at the sight of Ben holding Rey to his chest. He peers to the General with narrowed eyes- "Who is this? What's wrong with Rey?" 

 

 

Ben resisted to urge to growl. 

"My son" Leia answered calmly. 

The pilot wouldn't have recognized him. Ben tempted calmness as he held the girl in his arms. The pilot peered at him, and gave him a confused expression- 

"Oh my god-" It was _Finn_ who started, Ben took in the fear. "It's you-" Finn enters the Falcon- his jaw sets at the sight of Ben. 

Leia sighed heavily. 

Ben pressed his lips together. He found the traitor to be having a inner battle- "Let go of her" He pointed at him. 

A rage flared inside him. "No-" Ben growled. 

"Enough" The general snapped. "This is my _son_ " Leia said. "Let's discuss this somewhere appropriate-" Her gaze roamed. 

Ben felt her memories. He saw his father inside his mother thoughts- Ben began to stalk away. Ben walked pass the pilot, and the traitor.   
He felt his mother follow suite. 

The pilot, and the traitor were yelling nonsense. 

Ben carried Rey down the ramp, and was met with Luke. A medic table waited, as did a nurse. Ben took in a resistance officer with a raised eyebrow- 

A medic was approaching him. He gestured toward Rey. "No, that's not necessary" He murmured. The medic pulled away confusedly. "I will carry her-" 

The traitor stomped down the ramp with the pilot chasing after him. "Finn- no-" 

Ben did not need the force to know what was transpiring. Ben handed Rey to the medic with a growl. He turned his attention to the traitor-   
He was stomping toward him. A wide expression clouding his face. 

Luke, and Leia shared glances before stepping with Ben. 

The traitor raised his fist- 

Ben had stood taller than him. He dodged the traitors blow- his hand clamping down on his throat caused him to almost smile- his pale fingers glowing against the traitors neck fixated him. 

The pilot running toward him caused Ben to flick his hand toward him. The pilot stumbled back with the guide of his hand. Ben turned his attention to the pilot. 

"I'm happy we meet again-" Ben leaned toward him. His fingers clenching around- 

"Benjamin" 

Ben's grip loosened tremendously. It allowed a breath to escape the traitor lips. Ben's eyes narrowed to find his mother below his elbow. 

"Let him go" Leia said. 

Ben released his grip. The traitor staggered forward clutching at his throat. Ben peered down at him- he glowered before turning on his heel. 

He walked away from the group. 

The medic was still patiently waiting. Rey on the table caused Ben to flinch from the image- he controlled his raging emotions.   
Luke Skywalker stepped with Ben with clasped hands. 

"You did not kill him" He stated. 

Relatively confused and annoyed, Ben glanced at him. "I felt the anger and you did not kill him" Luke stole a breath, and tilted his head. He was examining Ben. 

Ben peered away from him. He focused on the girl. "I wanted to" He whispered walking away from the Jedi. 

The medic bowed before Ben approached the table. It began to move with the medic. Ben walked with his full attention to Rey. 

Ben sought her gently through the bond. 

He found himself choked up from the sight of her unconscious on the med table. 

He never wanted to bring that image to life. 

**Rey, please wake**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave any thoughts, comments, and love ❤️ 
> 
> Thank you for reading sunshines


	10. Chapter 10

Once her eyes rolled in the back of her skull, Rey had fallen. She fell against the falcon. 

Rey landed in a sea of memories.   
Rey saw _everything_

Rey found the little girl, and the teenager playing silently on the ground. It was a sunny day for playing outside. The little girl played happily.   
Rey watched smiling. 

"Ben?" 

"Rey?" Ben answered her. 

"Is it true your a prince?" 

Ben peered down at her, his eyes narrowed. "Where'd you hear that sunshine?" He wondered. 

Her little shoulder raised. "Am I princess?" She wondered innocently. 

"Sure you are" Ben smiled. "My princess" He appeased the small child. Rey could sense his guard up. 

The little girl beamed. "I knew it-" She abruptly said. A loud happy shriek escaped her lips. She flung herself to Ben.   
Ben caught her through his confusion. He laughed catching her with a huff. 

"What?" He wondered. 

The little girl scrambled in his arms. She invaded his personal space. "Ben" She laughed seeming thrilled. Her little hands landed on his cheeks. "I'm your princess" She met his gaze.   
Ben lips thinned, and he took in the little girls words to him. A little scoff escape his lips. 

Then Ben pressed the little girl to his chest- a frightened expression clouding his features. 

Rey felt herself shiver, and the world tilted. 

Rey leaned against the wall. Ben sat alone at the table, and ate carefully. Rey noted the absence of the little girl. Rey peered around- it seemed to be a dining hall. Students flocked the hall with trays of food. 

Ben suddenly glanced at the pile of students- Rey peered with him. They were his age, and there loud laughter filled the hall. 

Rey wanted to know where the little girl was. She pushed off against the wall. She pulled out the chair beside Ben-   
He glanced beside him absently.   
Rey held her breath, and furrowed her brow. She inspecting his side profile. She finally accepted that he was handsome. Her hand twitched toward his face. 

"Ben?" She whispered to the young man.   
Ben's breath caught. His fingers tensing around his fork. 

"You can hear me" Rey whispered astounded. He blinked several times before peering around the room. "Ben-" Rey grew wide eyed. She knew he could hear her. 

Ben gasped, and then snapped his attention-   
He peered right at Rey.   
His eyes slowly took her in. He took a shallow breath at the sight. "Ben?" Rey wondered. 

His eyes landed on her lips. Then he was peering at her in bewilderment. 

"Where's the little girl?" Rey wondered desperately. 

Ben opened his mouth, and a smile reached his lips. "Who-" He wondered in return. 

Rey world shifted. She was pulled away from him.   
Rey grew aggravated; she wanted to know where the little girl was. Unless- "Stupid" Rey cursed. Ben had not met the little girl yet. 

She was still in the dining hall. But she was moved across the room. She had interacted with Ben- the younger Ben. She furrowed her brow. She did not know what was happening. How this could be happening. 

Two little knots bouncing happily caused Rey to sigh in relief. The little girl carried a tray. It was practically bigger than her arms. Rey twitched against the wall. She began to wonder- 

Ben sat alone at a table. 

The little girl attempted to sit at a table- away from Ben. Rey peered confusedly. The little girl released one hand on the tray to pull the chair out-   
Her tray tilted causing her bowl of food to spill. 

Her eyes widened at the sight. Her cheeks reddening. 

Rey pushed off against the wall. 

Ben Solo was already lowering himself to help the girl. She rubbed at her eyes feeling awful of the spilt food. "Thank you.." She mumbled. 

Ben cleaned the mess silently. His head lowered blocking her sight of him. Ben glanced up, and he watched the recognition cloud her features. "I know you" She said excited. 

"Yes, we met this morning" Ben nodded. The little girl began to fumbled with her hands. 

"Would you like to eat with me?" Ben wondered softly. 

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Can you just pull out my chair for me?" She wondered. Ben chuckled lowly with a nod of his head. 

The image faded.   
Rey was outside.   
Ben, and the little girl stood beside each other. Rey gasped staring at the group of boys. 

Ben held the little girl hand tightly. 

"Is that your girlfriend Solo?" One of boys taunted. 

Ben sighed heavily through his clench teeth. He controlled his anger in front of the little girl. The little girl peered up frowning at Ben.   
Anger flowed through Rey. 

"Just leave" Ben said. 

"She's a baby- look she is crying" Laughter erupted. 

The little girl tugged on his hand. Ben peered down at her tear brimmed eyes- "She's a freak just like-" He let go of the little girls hand, and stepped toward the boy. 

Ben's clenched hand collided into the boys jaw.   
The little girl peered around quickly - helplessly. 

The other boy collided with Ben. Three boys against Ben-   
Rey felt the hysteria from the little girl- 

A hand collided into his cheek caused "Ben-" Coming from Rey, and the little girl. The force pushed Rey to the ground. 

The boy soared in the air aggressively- Rey gaze followed his body until it was met against the ground. The other boy flew away from Ben-   
The other stopped. Complete fear in his eyes- he gazed down at the little girl. 

Rey slowly peered. 

The little girl panted heavily. Her gaze dark gazing at the boy- he scrambled away from them both. He ran away leaving his friends- 

Ben Solo took the girl in his arms. "Rey.. Rey.." He whispered. His cheek already bruising. She couldn't stop crying. "Did you do that?" He whispered searching her gaze. 

"They were hurting you" She wailed at him. 

Ben opened his mouth, and Rey watched the horror cease his face. He looked scared- his hands pulled the girl into his embrace. "Oh Rey-" 

Rey wanted to see more but the image vanished against her eyes. Rey walked in the academy halls until she stumbled upon - 

Ben. 

Rey smiled, taking a step toward him. She approached Ben, and glanced toward the person -   
Rey stilled peering at a girl.   
It wasn't the little girl with the two knots on her head. 

It was a beautiful girl. She had long platinum blond hair. Her eyes violet as she peered up at Ben. She smiled wistfully up at him.   
Rey chest tightened to witness Ben's smirk. He was leaning toward the young girl. He was playing with a strand of her hair. 

Rey folded her arms across her chest. 

Ben leaned in, and Rey couldn't move. 

His gaze softening. His eyes closing. His eyelashes falling against his cheeks. His lips parted, and they landed on the girls lips. 

Her hand clenched at her sides. She stared unblinking. 

Ben pulled away, a smile lingering on his lips. "I have to go" He announced. 

The girl sighed. Rey glared at the girl approaching Ben "Do you have to?" She said gripping his shirt. Rey scrunched her nose- 

"Rey is waiting for me" Ben reminded. 

"Are you her baby sitter?" A scoff escaped her plump lips. Rey wondered if this is what he liked; pretty girls; blonde hair and exotic eye color.   
Jealously boiled in the pit of her stomach. 

"No" Ben said sharply. 

Rey smiled at his defense of the little girl. She turned smug at the girls frown. "Can't -" 

"I have to go" Ben pulled away from her. 

Rey grinned broadly up at Ben. "Ha" She whispered staring at the girl smugly. 

Ben opened his mouth, and closed it. He furrowed his brow. "Are you laughing at me? Ben?" - The girl peered at him outraged. 

Ben shook his head. "No-" he choked. "Sorry, I have to go" He turned on his heel. Rey peered at the girl frowning- she was following after Ben quickly.   
Ben peered behind locking gazes with Rey- his lips pulling down- 

A slow tilt, and Rey found the image gone. She was now standing in a room. The little girl was sheepishly sitting in a chair.   
She had her head lowered, and her lip was in a full pout. 

_Oh_ Rey eyes softening at the sight. 

"What do you have to say?" The voice wondered. It held authority- perhaps a teacher. Silence filled the room. The little girl stayed silent. "Rey?" It questioned sternly. 

 

The little girl heads snapped up. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I didn't mean it" She cried. "She called me a freak" The little girl rubbed at her eyes. 

The door to the room flung open.   
Ben Solo stepped inside breathing ragged. He found the little girl crying in her chair- his heart crumbled. He darted towards her. 

"Ben" The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck. He was picking her up in his arms. Her face burying into his neck.   
"It's okay-" He told the crying girl. He attention was to the person. Rey saw his facial expression darkened as he clutched the child. "She did not mean it" 

"Ben Solo-" The voice threatened completely outraged. 

"Leave them" A voice commanded from the doorway. 

Ben sighed at the sight of him. He glared at the person pointedly before walking out of the room with the little girl in his arms. 

Rey peered at Luke Skywalker in the doorway- 

The image was lost. Rey stumbled over her feet as she leaned against the wall. Her breathing heavy as she just came to grips -   
It was Luke Skywalker. Realization dawned; Rey had completely lost the nerve to leave. She willed her body to wake. She didn't want this anymore. 

It pained Rey to understand. She has forgiven him, and she does not remember when. A emotion stirs in her chest. 

"Who are you?" 

Rey gasped twirling around to find the little girl peering up. "What- You can see me?" She whispered to the girl. 

The little girl nodded. "Yes, I see you a lot" She told Rey. 

Rey closes her agape mouth. She recovered quickly. "You're a bright girl" She marveled. 

"Are you here for Ben?" The little girl burst with a tilt of her head. 

Rey face fell dramatically. "Why would you say-" 

"I see the way you look at him" The little girl said with a smile. "You like him a lot" She accused happily. 

Rey felt the stricken sense of realization soar through her. She pursed her lips, and lowered her head. "I do" She whispered. 

"Are you his princess?" She wondered suddenly sad. 

Rey head shot up, tears spilling her eyes. "No, you are-" 

She disappeared from the girl. 

Rey was in a room. A very quiet room. A noise of a monitor, Rey's head moved toward the sound before opening her eyes.

"You're awake" 

His voice filled the room. It crept up toward her bones causing Rey to shiver. Life filled her cheeks as she peered at Ben leaning down toward her. 

Relief flooded his face. "You scared Chewy have to death" He spoke softly. A grin lifting his lips. 

Rey smiled in spite of herself. "Yes, only Chewy" Rey nodded. Ben laughed kneeling against the bunk. He gently sat on her bed. Rey's eyes roamed before taking in his face- she checked for any injuries. 

"Im fine" Ben told her sincerely. "How are you?" He wondered gazing over her face. 

"I slept" Rey said dryly. Ben lifted his lips at her tone. 

"And how was that?" He wondered flickering his eyes to hers. 

"I saw you" Her head tilted peering at him. Ben tensed under her gaze- she seemed to be calculating some _thing_ Ben held his breath "I keep seeing you. Ben, and I am sorry I knew you didn't want to let me in. I knew you were scared but I saw- " Rey said all at once. Ben pulled away from her widely. " _Everything_ " She finished. 

"It's okay" Ben found himself saying. He reached for the petite girl. She gripped his hand gently- she peered right into his eyes. Ben felt his insides turn at the sight "Why are you apologizing?" He wondered suddenly. 

Rey furrowed her brow. "I am seeing your memories Ben" She said. His face only contracted confusedly. Rey seen his expression change- 

"What do you see?" He leans toward her.   
Rey becomes aware of his close proximity with heated cheeks. But she does not move. "I see us" She smiles up at him. Ben flinches- at such a sight. "I saw you, Ben" She says, and the light in shining through her. 

"Oh, yeah Sunshine?" He wonders. Ben watches in confusions as her hazel eyes grow wide- and then - 

Rey stumbles toward him. Her knees pressing into the mat. Ben wonders why she is suddenly upset. Her hands are wrapping around his neck. She is embracing him- 

And he is feeling her. He can feel her warmth. He trembled against her. She is falling into his embrace. His hand slowly wrap around her waist- his other pressing her head against his chest.   
His heart was shattering in a million pieces, and she was picking up the shards. 

Once more. 

"I know" She is nodding her head against him. "I understand" Rey is pulling away. "I felt your agony- your pain Ben" She has tears spilling of her eyelids. Ben desperately wants to wipe her tears away. 

But he is frozen under her teary gaze. 

She clings to him once more. She pressed her face in the croon of his neck. "I forgive you" She choked on a sob.,

Ben let out a breath. He was in awe- this small scavenger surprised him so. His hands gently patted her back. She cried into him for several moments. He allowed her to; he just didn't want her to cry anymore.  
She inhaled a shaky breath, and leaned only deeper into his chest. Ben's eyes widen- 

Some one clearing their throat causes Rey to still in his embrace. Ben's lip curled before he turned his attention to the source- his gaze landed on- his face lost its scowl. Luke stood in the doorway. "Ben" He nodded before addressing Rey. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Rey hid in Ben chest. She wiped her eyes gently. "I'm okay" She said with a slight tremor.

"Ben, I need to speak to you" Luke Skywalker claimed. 

Ben peered down at the girl in his arms. Her head tilted to meet his gaze- her mouth pursing. Her eyes puffy, and wide from crying. She removed her hands from his waist. She did not peer into his gaze. Rey lowered her head.   
Ben slowly pulled away from her. His eyes narrowing away from her. His expression smoothing once he met his Uncle's patient gaze. 

Ben took a step toward the Jedi. He approached the doorway, and peered back to the girl in the bed. She offered him a gentle smile.   
His chest was bursting, and failing at the seams.   
His lips were raised anyway.   
Ben walked through the entry, and followed Uncle Luke down the wall, he could feel Rey's force lingering within. He glanced, and found Luke peering at him questionable. 

"You are no longer Kylo Ren" He observes. The last Jedi focuses all of his attention on the man before him. Ben flinches from the name. 

"But he is still inside" Luke murmurs. Ben peers roughly away- he can't look at him. He can't acknowledge the truth behind his words. 

"I see the change" 

Ben peers back to the Jedi- his uncle. His expression contracting softly before Luke seems to hesitate. "That is not all of my concerns though.." 

Ben tilted his head, and give him a nod to continue. 

"Rey-" 

Luke had Ben's full attention. Ben peered at him- his brow furrowing with thought. "Did something happen? Is she okay?" He wondered taking a step toward him. 

Luke raised a hand dismissing his worries. "Rey seems to be fine considering" Luke sighed. Ben hand twitched impatiently at his side. 

"What is your intent with her?" 

Ben pulled away completely taken aback. His brown eyes narrowing. "I -" He began but scoffed suddenly. "My intent?" He wondered incredulously emphasizing. 

Luke eyes narrowed taking in Ben's sudden defense. "You have feelings-" 

"We have a force bond" He stated. "I also have memories of her-" Ben peers at Luke, and he's surprise of the sharp expression taking over. "Have you forgotten the little girl?" 

Luke settles uncomfortable. He gives Ben a weary expression. "Do you love her?" 

"No" 

A laugh escaped his lips. He shook with the outburst. He gave his Uncle a sour expression. _Love?_ what was that? He hasn't known. Ben lost the touch of emotion. 

No, it wasn't love. It was so much more. 

Luke eyes seem be light from his answer. Luke rubbed his beard, and nodded his head. "Very well" Luke said-   
Ben gaze began to drift down the hall- Luke lips pulled at the corners. Ben returned his gaze, and Luke pressed his lips together. "You may return to Rey" Luke nodded. 

Ben met his Uncle's gaze. They seemed to understand; Ben breathed through his nose-his chest constricting tightly.   
Ben silently turned, and his thoughts were already forcing to the girl. Ben boots echoed against the hall. He stopped outside her medic room. He swiftly knocked on the door before entering. 

His gaze landing on the bed-   
It was empty. No scavenger waiting for him. 

Ben eyes narrowed pointedly to the medic droid. "Where is she?" His fingers gripping the door frame. 

"Patient 345-" 

"Rey" Ben snapped annoyed. 

The medic showed no sign of interruption. He fumed in the doorway. He sought her through the bond- and found her to be speaking to someone. 

"Was released by General Organa moments ago-" 

Ben left the droid mid sentence. He had become annoyed at himself- he did not realize she had left the medic corridors.   
Ben swatted at himself- **So?**   
He wanted to protect her. He always did; always will. 

Ben stalked the halls. 

He needed to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve


	11. Chapter 11

Ben had merely glanced down a hall before finding her.  
**Rey** and that was conviction enough to plant his feet. Ben halted down the hall. His gaze landing on the scavenger girl. 

She stood with- his mother. Ben stood taking in the scene. His chest contracting calmly. His mother suddenly gathered Rey in her arms.  
Ben inwardly began to choke. He could peer away but he was taking it to memory. He never knew he enjoyed the sight of - _This_

Rey hugs his mother tightly. They seem to be having a emotional moment. Ben lowers his head giving them privacy- his full lips purse in thought of invading their moment. 

"Ben-" His mother voices as her hand is wrapping around his hand. Ben catches his breath startled- his eyes narrowing to the girl beside Leia. 

Rey is peering at him with a amused expression. He is taking in the tears in her eyes. His head turns to his mother- he gives her a furrowed expression. 

"Rey is fine, Ben" Leia dismisses her son smiling. Rey eyes widen at the mention; she peers at the mother, and son. 

"You are bonded too?" Rey wondered curiously.  
Ben eyes flicker to the girl, she is staring shyly at Leia. 

Ben nods his head at Rey- surprising himself. "Yes" 

Rey eyes are sparkling curiously, and she is meeting Ben's gaze. She feels the strong bond in the mother, and son. She slowly lift her lips in thought of Leia being reunited. 

_"Thank you so much Rey for bringing our Ben home" Leia choked on unshed tears. It had been Rey, who started to cry. Leia embraced her with all of the might in the force--_

Rey yanked the new memory away. She peered quickly to Ben in fear of him knowing the moment- his expression was still the same. But, he was looking at her intently. 

"I want you to have dinner with me" Leia gently squeezes his hand. Ben peers down at his mother. His face softening - he lowered his head in a nod. 

Leia peered on pleased, she peered sideways at Rey. "Bring Rey too" The general smiled at the shocked girl. Leia left the pair in silence wearing a knowing grin on her lips. 

Ben quickly recovered once his mother left.  
He peered down at the girl. 

She seemed to be panicking from his mother outburst. Ben peered on smiling at little. "Don't worry sunshine" 

Rey snapped her eyes to Ben- her expression falling. "I'm not" 

Ben tried not to be taken by her wide eyed expression. She confused him utterly; Ben blinked away the confusion. "Are you hungry?" 

"Yes" Rey lowered her head in a quick nod. She smiled with blushed cheeks. 

Ben just wanted to punch something-  
His hands were twitching at his sides. He wanted to embrace this scavenger, and protect her.  
He wanted to protect her light.  
He wanted to protect her- even from himself.  
Ben lifted his lips. "I know the way" He murmured. Rey could feel the dark undertone-

Rey began to walk beside him. "No one knows you're Kylo Ren" 

That name leaving her lips reminded Ben of his demon. His own personal demon. It raged within his waking thoughts. Ben casted a glance around his surroundings. People passed on by without a second glance. "I am not worried of that" He peered down. 

"I'm surprised you're not rotting in a cell" Rey snickered. 

Ben bit back his grimace. "I am too" He said sourly. 

Rey lips pulled down, and she was seeking him through the bond.  
**I am fine** He forced before blocking her swiftly.  
Rey gave him a weak smile. 

"That was a joke" She informed shyly. 

Ben found himself smirking down at the scavenger as they walked. "I know what a joke is.." He murmured to her. When has he ever smirked?  
Rey rolled her eyes at him as she walked. He led her to double doors. He threw her a glance before entering. Rey followed after Ben-  
Her knot bouncing with her- 

Rey had swallowed the massive lump loge in her throat. She did not have to finish her thought - that in tuned. Her eyes casted upwards to Ben- he was peering down at her.  
A suspicious expression clouding his features. 

Rey peered around taking in the simple dining area. Ben stepped toward a machine. "What will you be having?" He murmured as his long fingers idle above the screen.  
Her bewildered silence caused him to glance.  
"Sorry" He whispered understandably. 

He ordered a basic nutritional meal. He handed her a tray; she thanked him with a smile. He gripped his tray, and followed chestnut hair to a table. His attention drifting to -  
He scowled at the traitor and pilot. 

Rey was oblivious. She smiled happily at them. She settled further down, and Ben knew because of his reaction- Ben quickly noted Rey's happy expression toward the traitor. He had not told her of Ben gripping his throat- Ben inwardly noted this with respect for the traitor- even if he slashed his saber across his back.  
He inwardly winced at himself for causing her to dismiss her friends.

 **What the hell was happening?**  
Ben inwardly wondered 

Her hazel eyes drifted to him. He wondered if she was just plain - mean. And toying with his emotions- again another smile. 

**Doesn't she know what that does to me?**

Clearly not.  
Rey is to naive, and innocent. Ben sits across from her. His back to the wall. His gaze to the doorway- it had been a strategy tactic installed . Ben suddenly wondered if he would ever be calm- 

"Ben?"

His gaze settled on hers in a instant. She was forking around a vegetable of some sort- he noted quickly . Her mood was suddenly - shy. 

"Yes?" He answered. 

Rey stole a breathe before speaking. "You still want to be my teacher right?" She wondered "Cause I understand if you don't want to. I know you have other matters. I have Luke to teach-" 

"I am still going to teach you" Ben interrupted her. He examined her blushed cheeks, and wide eyes. She nodded recovering quickly. Ben thoughts boldly traveled to a time long ago...

"Oh. Okay" She nodded once more 

Ben was musing over her- his smile widening with every second- 

A pair of First Order officers burst through the dining hall doors. The doors smacking against the wall- Rey flinched turning her head- 

Ben had leapt over the table before the officers could merely take a step forward.  
Rey peered up completely taken aback by the scene-

Poe shot to a stance- his gaze landing on Rey- before settling upon Ben's. 

The officers boots echoed against the walls. Their blasters raised pointedly-  
Ben planted himself in front of the scavenger. She attempted to scrambled around him. Ben hand shot out blocking her reach. 

He peered at the two officers. He could see the fear in their faces. His thoughts were only focused on the petite girl behind him. Her small hand was gripping his so tightly. "By the order of the Resistance-" 

**Of course** Ben thought bleakly. His mother could not forgive him for such a vile act-Ben accepted this from the moment he boarded the Millennium Falcon.  
Ben was being arrested by the Resistance for his crimes. He deserved his punishment. He took a step forward- 

He was pulled back by his black tunic. He stumbled- taken off guard. _No_ She willed forcibly through their bond. 

Ben was reminded of the scavenger clinging to him. He could only imagine the scowl on her beautiful face-  
Ben stared at the officers, his patience was dwelling. Their scene caused a commotion of stares to linger.. Ben raised a dark brow. "Do you wish to arrest me?" 

_Ben.._ Rey projected. He could feel the panic within her. He felt rage from these officers. 

"You are under arrest-" 

"Wait-" Rey interrupts quickly, and she is clawing at Ben's stretched arm. He does not bulge from where he stands. He is loosing patience by the passing second. Ben takes a step toward the officers in command. 

Rey clings to his hand. "Ben, no wait. Your mother -" Rey begins to frantically babble. Ben is to aware of her; he can feel her small hands tugging; he can see the one officer slowly approaching. Ben snaps his gaze to the officer- he sets his face in a glare. 

"Rey.." Its the traitors voice now. 

Rey reaches for Finn "Finn, go and get Leia-" 

Ben realizes this is going to be difficult. The girl will never let anything go easily- Ben feels some sort of emotion of her refusing to let go of him. 

The officer takes a step toward Rey, and he raises his blaster. 

Ben can feel _him_ claw at the edges. Ben wants to murder the officer from where he stands. "Don't touch her" Ben snaps pushing the officer away- 

Chaos erupts.  
The fear clouds both officers faces. The officers rush him- a taser is being produce so suddenly. Ben gaze falls on the blaster. "I said don't touch her" Ben hand clenches around the officers arm. He can feel the fear oozing off his pores. 

Rey is prepared to do what is necessary. Rey is pulling herself away from Ben in a hurry. Her attention to the officer. "Please, let us explain-" The taser interrupts her sentence as it sparks threatening towards her.  
Rey leans toward Ben- completely wide eyed. Finn, and Poe attempt to calm their friend. 

"Rey.. just let them take him" Finn whispers to her. 

Rey clenches her jaw. "This is uncalled for" She murmurs to him. Her gaze on the officers. Ben is aware of the panic - it is everywhere. All around him panic is embedding inside his own pores. Ben closes his eyes attempting to focus on the warmth- the light he always sees since the Finalizer.  
Ben takes a step forward raising his hands. His expression smoothed numbly. "Fine you have my word I won't harm-" 

The taser meets his chest. He recoils. The rage blinding him. He raised his hand absently. He clenches his teeth maliciously.  
Another taser meets his neck. 

Ben Solo drops to the ground. 

But all he hears is the scavenger screams. 

____________________________________

Ben wakes in a glass cell. He stiffens before scrambling to sit up- his thoughts traveling to the girl immediately. His chest tightening at the recollection of her screams- 

_Ben, I'm okay_

Ben eyes narrowed in slits; his chest contracting weakly as she assures him through their bond. He projected his relief to her. **I guess we spoke to soon..**

_Stop it Ben, I called your mother. She is on her way_

The thought of his mother caused Ben to twitch against the floor. Hadn't she planned the arrest? Surely she was aware of him rotting in this cell.  
His scavenger girl was that innocent to believe otherwise. His heart clenched. **There is no use for that**

"Don't do that" 

It was her actual voice. Ben head snapped up. "Rey" Ben states weakly before lurching himself toward the glass. She is standing there, and he is resisting the urge to press his hand against the glass- 

Luke Skywalker enters the room, and he is accompanied by a guard. "-Unacceptable" He turns toward the guard, and waits patiently. 

The guard falters "Sir, I have orders-" 

"By whom? The general?" Luke raised a single brow. 

Ben knows the force signature before the person enters the room. Leia stomps into the room. She quickly peers to Ben in the cell- she winces at the sight. "What is the meaning of this?" She points to her son. 

Ben can feel the relief stumble in his chest. He is choking on his words- he leans toward the glass. 

"Orders to capture the commander of the First Order were made by -" 

"Not by me" General Organa finishes with a set jaw. She glared until the guard fumbled for the entry key. He presses his fingers to the pad. The glass doors slide open. 

Ben can't even take a step before her arms are wrapping around his neck. He does not recoil from her embrace. He welcomes it as he leans into her. His hand lowering on her lower back. He is pressing her body to his chest. He can feel her fingers desperately pulling at his shirt. "Shhh" Ben finds himself whispering. 

Rey nods her head along. Her fingers loosening around his shirt caused him tense. She leans away from him, and timidly peers up at him. She takes a full step away from him. She is leaving his embrace. 

Leia approaches the scene carefully.  
Rey steps away from him with heated red cheeks. She peers everywhere but at the family. She leaves the cell. Ben follows after her slowly. 

Leia sighs heavily "I'm sorry, you had do endure that Ben" and she is hugging him. Her hands are being wrapped around him. 

"It's fine" Ben stared down at her head, and he found himself tensing from **her** embrace. His mother would be a excruciating task. Ben suddenly wondered who's light was more blinding. His mothers or- 

Rey. 

His gaze is settled on Rey's instantly. **Its her**. She is near Luke, her gaze lingering on the scene. Her expression is soft- Leia pulls away in time to start scolding the guard.  
Ben approaches Rey, and Luke slowly. He stands near Rey taking in her expressions. He can feel her relief -it's mixed with a emotion of contentment. She peers up at him; her lips raising effortlessly. Ben chest contract at the sight- his own lips twitching. 

"It seems your appearance here has already startled a few" Luke murmured. 

Ben eyes narrow from the young girl to his Uncle. His lips pursed as he was in thought for a moment. "I was prepared for the outcome". 

He receives a sharp expression from the girl. Ben lips twitch as he forces his gaze on his Uncle. "You are no prisoner Ben" Luke Skywalker states softly. 

Ben meets his gaze, and he can't peer away from the depth of blue. He can feel the truth in his words. He is no longer a prisoner. 

He is free. 

His words rattle him to the core. 

____________________________________

Ben Solo sits at table staring intently down at the wooden marble. The lingering silence caused some anxiety to dwell in his chest. Leia silently sets the table for their meal. The clock ticking sounds the dinning room.  
Ben glances at the clock one more- his expression turning annoyed. 

"Staring at the clock will not make the time go faster.." Leia smiles pulling Ben from his thoughts. "She is just a little late" Leia said softly. 

Ben sighs heavily. "What if she gotten lost?" He retorted quickly. His hand twitches as the mere thought is turning into a possibility. He raises to a stance.  
Rey had stayed with the traitor and the pilot. Against Ben wishes - of course. He realized there was no stopping that small creature of a scavenger. She was a very stubborn creature. She was perfection. 

"Rey is fine" Leia assured peeking at the door. A smirk is hovering over her lips. 

Ben glances at his mother- and rolls his eyes. "Mom, you can stop smirking anytime" He raises his eyebrows. 

Leia raises her lips. "I knew there was something special about that girl" Leia said. 

Ben nods his head. "Rey is very special-" He agrees. 

A small knock on the door sends Ben to the door. He unlatches it and finds a shy scavenger waiting on the other side. She meets his gaze, and her smile is widening. 

"Sorry, Im late" Rey winces apologetically. 

Leia appears beside Ben in the doorway. She smiles tentatively at Rey "Come in Rey" She ushered Rey gently in. 

Ben feels her shoulder brush against his arm. He feels the warm sensation behind her touch. It's magnified by her smile. Ben takes in Rey walking with his mother toward the kitchen. His heart aching for the normalcy. 

A knock sounding causes Ben to hesitate before opening the door once more. "Uncle Luke.." Ben declares. 

"Hello Ben" Luke enters Leia's apartment. Ben closes the door, and walks with Luke toward the dinning area. He finds Leia pouring wine into a glass. Rey is helping too; she glances up as she pours- 

Ben is aware that she stops his time; his entire existence with a mere glance. That her smile causes him pure happiness-  
And he did not know when this all happened. 

"Sit" Leia lightly orders her brother and son. 

Rey rounds the table, and settled right next to Ben. She peers happily up. "Did you enjoy your time?" Once the question leave his lips it's astounding. He furrows his brow as he inwardly wondered what happened to him. It did not even sound menacing leaving his lips. 

Rey smiles happily.  
"Poe was showing me his new ship" A glint reached her eyes as she murmured to him. Her arm leaning toward his own. Ben returns her smile hesitantly-  
He can't help the jealously; them getting to spend time with her. Ben couldn't recommend anyone worth her time. 

"I have convinced the rest of the Generals that you are no longer a threat, and with you here will be a strength" Leia breaks suddenly.  
Rey turns her attention to the General. Her head lowering in a nod with her. Leia opens her mouth "You're safe here" She peers to Ben. 

Ben stared passively at his plate. "No one is safe as long as _he_ is breathing" He flickers his gaze to meet his mothers. He notices Rey shift uncomfortably in her seat. He sighs before sitting straighter in his chair.

"You are a strength to the resistance" Rey said meeting his gaze carefully. Her expression thoughtful as her hazel eyes are bright.

Ben nods his head. "We can discuss -" 

"What has happened between the two of you?" Leia finishes peering at Ben then .. slowly to Rey.  
The scavenger turned utterly red under Leia's gaze. She opened and closed her mouth several times. She finally peered to Ben - and he wore the deepest blank expression. 

Ben blinked and willed his gaze to stay on his mother. "We-" Ben furrows his brows summoning the right words. "We share a force bond" He said lamely. 

Rey was carefully counting each knit in the cloth table. She had become transfixed on the knitting instead of the scene- her cheeks reddening by the second. 

"I know that Ben" Leia patiently stated with a smile. 

Ben pursed his lips "Mom-" 

"What happened in that forest?" 

_What did happen in that forest_ Rey had projected the thought before she could think otherwise. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ben glance down at her. 

Rey carefully placed her utensil down. She peered up to the Skywalker twins. "I don't know-" 

"It was their connection that led to it" Luke said to Leia. Rey eyes narrowed at him- she shifted in her seat. Leia glanced at Rey - and shook her head at her. "Don't worry Rey" 

Ben hand twitched toward Rey- his fingertips brushing along her wrist. Rey peered up and caught his passive expression.  
**They are just trying to make sense of me coming back..** He thought to her. Rey lifted her lips weakly. 

"You have gone from being _Kylo Ren_ -" Leia pronounced the name as a curse. Rey flinched absently. Ben inwardly fumed pointedly. "To.." Leia met his eyes and gestured toward him. 

"Ben just wants to kill Snoke" Rey nodded her head. Ben snapped his attention to Rey - he dreaded her speaking _his_ name. 

"Why Ben?" Luke wondered sincerely. 

Ben hand clenched under the table. He kept his expression smooth. "He had ordered for Rey to be brought to him" Ben swallowed "The outcome .." He drifted off mid sentence not wanting to bring the image to his conscious state. 

Rey tensed beside him. Her usual defiant stare was gazing right up at him. 

**Hey, hey** Ben inwardly assured her. He had the urge to smooth her frown away with his fingertips. 

"Which led you to kidnap her .. " Leia peered at her son "Again" 

The snort escaping Rey's lips left Leia smirking at Ben. 

"Yes" Ben answered calmly. 

Luke began to pass the dinner plate around. Leia poured another glass of wine, and absently glanced at Rey- "Would you like to try some?" She wondered. 

Rey met Leia's gaze. She hesitated for a moment. "Oh, try some" Leia poured Rey some. 

"What is it?" Rey wondered peering into the glass. Ben peered down at Rey.

"It's just wine" Ben murmured softly to her. 

Rey brought the glass to her lips. She tasted the abundance of alcohol, and- her face was contracting sourly. "Oh" She laughed.  
Ben was smiling broadly peering on. 

"And then?" Leia wondered cutting into her meat. 

Rey settled in her chair. She placed the glass down. "And then he kidnapped me-" Rey glanced timidly at Ben. "But it was more of a rescue" She finished. 

"How did you find me? Us? How did you find the planet?" Ben questioned Luke Skywalker. 

Luke chewed carefully before swallowing. "I placed a tracker on Rey the first day. I knew you would be coming for her" He oozed calmness. 

Rey gawked. "A tracker?" She wondered glancing down at herself. 

"It's located on your belt" Luke met her gaze. Rey eyes widened peering down.  
Ben was trying to stay calm. He was desperately clinging to the hope of peace. Luke placing a tracker on Rey without her knowledge brought- just a _little_ rage

"How-" Ben shook his head. "Why-?" 

"I don't have to tell you Ben-" Luke said. "You already know".  
The uncle and nephew met gazes from across the table. 

**She is my light, my weakness, my savior- my own personal sunshine** This small scavenger murdered Kylo Ren- and sits beside Ben Solo with a smile on her lips. 

Rey peered on with slight confusion. Leia glanced at the pair. "And I'm told you spent time at -" Leia begins - 

Ben flinches from the mention. 

Rey hand twines around Ben's large ones. She gives him a reassuring squeeze. 

Leia peers to Ben, and she is reeling with the mention of the past. She shakes her head clearing away any crude thoughts. She smiles tentatively at him.  
The smile is apologetic on her lips. 

"We are just so thrilled to have you back Ben" Leia raises her shoulders, and the happiness rolls off. "We are trying to piece everything together" 

Rey bites the inside of her cheek. She wonders of the pieces as well. 

"And the bond.. the force bond" Leia peers between Ben and Rey. 

"It is rather uncommon" Luke said "Rather interesting.." 

Ben and Rey peer to each other.  
"He did it" Rey mumbled stealing another sip of her wine. Another sour expression. "Can't we fix it?" 

Silence looms the table. Ben face contracts moodily. 

"The bond is forever, Rey" Leia murmurs. 

"You feel what he feels, you are in his thoughts, You are with him till your death" Luke informs. 

"And your powerful in the force.." Leia said. 

"And if he died?" Rey places the glass down. She peers to Luke, and a frown is lowering her lips. 

"A part of you dies too" Luke lowers his head in a nod. 

**You want to destroy the bond** It is barely a whisper in her head. His tone is rather.. seething. 

Rey snaps her gaze to Ben- her eyes wide. "No" She answers him aloud. 

Luke, and Leia share a glance. "Ben, it's rude to telepath at the table" Leia breaks the tension. Rey notes she is good with that.. 

Ben flicked his gaze to his mother but his attention is to the scavenger. Her heated cheeks causes a twitch of his lips. 

"More eating less talking" 

And just like that it seems to be okay to Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ben Solo. Happy life 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading Sunshines!!! 
> 
> Leave your thoughts and ❤️


End file.
